Run
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: Sometimes when things are bad, we do the first extreme we can think of. And if that doesn't work...what is the next extreme? They say running away from your problems doesn't help anything; so what's the next extreme to take?
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella was finishing up dinner. Macaroni and cheese with the side of mash potatos and stuffing. she sighed, Gabriella did most of the cooking, the cleaning, and taking care of her younger brother Cory who was on 11. She lost her mom a few years back, she doesn't like to talk about it much. Her father, well his a completely other different story.

Cory was sitting down at the table with their father Tommy. Gabriella placed both their plates infront of them. Tommy took a bite and smiled, "This is really good Gabriella.." Gabriella bit her lip, "Thank you sir." he smirked, "Now, for making such a fantastic meal, you get a little something in return." he stood up from the table, and grabbed an apple off the counter giving it to her, "Have a great dinner." Gabriella sighed, "But..But I made dinner, and cleaned the whole house and everything..sir.." Cory bit his lip back as Tommy stood up from his seat and grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall.

Gabriella whimpered, "Daddy.. please! please stop!" he opened the door to the basement and pushed her down the stairs, "You're staying in there until you know how to behave." and he slammed the door. Gabriella bit her lip, and crawled over to the couch. a few moments later, Cory walked down to check on his older sister. "Sissy.. are you okay?" Gabriella bit her lip back, shaking her head, "Come here Cory." Cory walked over to her, and she wrapped her arms around him, "Sissy, I'm scared.." Gabriella sighed, "I..I am too buddy...I am too." she kissed his forehead, he looked up at her, "Couldn't we.. couldn't we go somewhere?"

Gabriella sighed running a hand through his curly hair, then a idea hit her, "Cory, that's.. that's a good idea." she stood up, he looked at her, "really?" she nodded, "When dad goes to sleep, we'll leave.. we'll take off, and we won't look back.." she bent down grabbing his hands, "I promise Cory, your big sister is going to take care of you.. I won't let anything bad happen to you..now tonight, we pack our clothes, and few of our belongings, and we'll get a bus to Alberquerque.." Cory nodded, taking a deep breath, "What if he catches us?" Gabriella bit her lip, "Then I'll take the blame, alright baby.. I promise, nothing is going to happen to you..nothing."

Cory sniffled, snuggling into his sister's side. Gabriella held him tight, it was quiet; almost quiet enough for them both to close their eyes and get some sleep; but then they heard the heavy pounding of their father's foot steps, and then the door slammed opened.

Cory whimpers and hides in the closet of the basement. Gabriella hugs her knees to her chest tightly, "You." Tommy says, pulling her up to her feet. Squeezing her arms tightly, "did you learn anything down here?" "Uh.." she trembles, "well, I ...I..." he shakes her violently, "no mumbling! Speak up! Answer me!" "Yes sir!" she yells.

He threw her on the ground, and kicked her in the stomach. he pulled her by the hair, "Now.. start complaining one more time, and see what will happen." he through her face down on floor and walked back upstairs. Gabriella whimpered. Cory crawled out of the closet, "Sissy-" she nodded, "We're leaving...tonight Cory..we're leaving tonight."

It was around midnight, and Gabriella and Cory had their bags packed and just crawled out of the bathroom window. they arrived on the bus and sat back, saying goodbye to the town they always known. Cory had fallen asleep against the window. Gabriella smiled, laying a blanket over them, but mostly him and she sighed shutting her eyes and falling asleep.

****Run****

The bus stopped, It was already morning. the stop jolted Gabriella awake. people getting up and moving off the bus. Gabriella sighed shaking Cory gently. "Come on Cory.. Come on, we're here.." Cory rubbed his eyes gently, looking around, and picking up his bag and pillow following his older sister and holding her hand tightly.

Gabriella grabbed $900 from her dad's room, to make a living while living in alberquerque. It will help them for awhile, but soon she will have to get a job.

After finding an apartment, for a few days they had furniture moved in, cable put in, and she bought groceries. now all that was left to do was getting her and Cory to school.

Gabriella walked Cory to the small Alberquerue Elementary School. Cory held onto his backpack on his shoulder and looked at his older sister. "You promise you'll be here after school?" Gabriella smiled kissing his forehead, "I promise.. then how about this, after school, I'll pick up a pizza, and then we can go around alberquerque while I find a job?"

Cory nodded, "I like that." she smiled, "good..hugs." he hugged her, she smiled, "You can hug tighter then that...come on bear hug." he smiled hugging his sister tightly. she smiled, "I love you.." he kissed the palm of his hand, and blew her a kiss, "Love you too.." he walked away from his older sister, Gabriella sighed, holding onto her backpack and continued her walk to the high school.

Gabriella bit her lip, as she walked through the halls were crowded teenagers were running everywhere like crazy. Gabriella sighed finding her locker and putting in the combination. she sighed, "it works." she whispered to herself. Gabriella shut her locker, and sighed looking at the schedule. "Homeroom, Darbus."

Gabriella walked down the hall until she found room 203. Gabriella walked into the room to find teenagers talking and making flying airplanes. Gabriella went to the teacher at the desk, "Exscuse me.. Mrs Darbus, I'm Gabriella Montez.. I'm new here, where should I sit?"

The eccentric lady, with owl shaped glasses that only made her eyes look ten times their size, smiled half warm and half sarcastic, "well Miss Montez, I suppose you can sit between Mr Bolton and Mr Danforth." Gabriella bit her lip, hugging her arms around herself. "Uhm...sure.." Mrs Darbus, with a neon green painted finger, pointed to a seat in the far back.

Gabriella nodded and walked to her seat and sat between the two boys, who were talking-that is until she sat down. "Hey..." said the guy with a mass of curly hair. "You're new here.." she bites her lip and nods slowly, getting out her books out and tapping her books with her finger.

"Chad, come on...leave her alone." She looks out of the corner of her eyes, seeing the boy who had spoken. She immediately looks away when he stares back. "Troy, come on...I'm just making her feel welcome-" "no, you're making her feel uncomfortable."

Gabriella smiled warmly at Troy, "it's..It's okay.. his fine." Troy looked at her. she was breathtakingly beautiful. she looked just like angel. she looked down at her phone and it was a picture of her and cory. she smiled sending him a text message,_ 'Hey Sweetie, have fun at school. I love you' _she sent the text. she loved her brother.

Troy smiled, "I'm Troy..Troy Bolton." she smiled, "I'm Gabriella..Montez." he smiled, "So umm do you mind if I show you around the school?" Chad buts in, "Yeah! and you can sit with us at lunch." Gabriella giggled, "umm sure.. I'd love too." her and Troy just kept smiling at each other.

Chad looked at his friend, then tapped Gabriella on the shoulder, "Hey, so where you from anyway?" Gabriella turned toward him, her smile faded away instantly, "uh...we-well...I uh...me and ...wel...I er, uh..." she bent over and picked up her favourite book; Wuthering Heights, opened it to the middle and just started reading. She didn't want to look back at THAT place. She didn't want to remember.

"Something wrong?" Troy asks, Gabriella shakes her head, not saying a word as she keeps her eyes on the book's pages. Just ignore them, she tells herself. And just...keep your head down. It was a long five minutes till the first bell rang and then Mrs Darbus lecture only seemed to make the class drone on and on and on...even slower. She kept her eyes on Wuthering Heights.

After a few classes and Troy showing Gabriella to her classes it was now lunch time. Troy showed gabriella to the cafeteria and leading her over to the table. "Hey guys." Troy smiled, taking a seat and pulling Gabriella down with him. "This is Gabriella.. Gabriella, this is the gang, Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Sharpay, Kendall, and Zoey."

Gabriella nodded, and smiled, "Nice to meet you all." Sharpay smiled, "it's nice to meet you gabs." they all began talking with Gabriella, and became fast friends, then Chad looked at Gabriella, "Gabriella, aren't you going to eat? no offense, but your super skinny, get some meat on those bones." Gabriella smiled sadly, "I..I would but I.. um I don't have any money.."

"Oh," Sharpay squeaked, "here...I don't eat dairy. You can have my desert. It's 'ewwie'." Everyone chuckled, Gabriella laughed nervously and grabbed the small cake from Sharpay, poking at it with her fork. Troy noticed. Everyone at the table noticed this; just when Chad was going to comment on how skinny she is again, Gabriella's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered, "What?!" She stands abruptly from the table, clutching her phone tight in her hand, "I..what happened? how did that happen?!" Everyone at the table jumped, concerned etched on all their faces.

Troy stood up. "I'm uh...on my way okay, just...I'm on my way.." she hung up the phone, turning toward her new friends, "what happened?" Troy asked, Chad stuffed his mouth and then attempted to speak, "who was that?"

Gabriella bit her lip, "my little brother.. he got into a fight at school, I have to go get him." Troy grabbed her arm, "I'll go with you-" "No!-" she covered her mouth, "I mean..I..I'll be fine.. but thank you." Gabriella grabbed her bag and rushed out of the cafeteria.

Troy bit on his inner cheek and and followed her out the school. he saw her walking down the sidewalk. Troy got into the car and drove behind her, but made sure to stay pretty distant.

Gabriella rushed into the principal's office were Cory was sitting down. "Cory, sweetie, are you okay?" she hugged him. he nodded, "I'm fine sis." Gabriella bit her lip, and looked at the principal, "I am so sorry-" "It's alright Gabriella, since he was protecting someone, I'm only suspending him for one day." Gabriella nodded, and grabbed Cory's hand, "Come on sweetie.." they walked out of the office, and walked out of the building.

Troy sat in his car, but made sure he was close to hear Gabriella. she sighed getting bending down and wiping his nose, "Oh my gosh, that boy got you good." Cory hissed, "It hurts gabs." Gabriella sighed, "I'm sorry.." "how was school for you?" he asked. Gabriella sighed, "It..It was okay.. listen, we'll try to go back tomorrow, but for right now I'm going to walk you home, then go pick up a pizza, then go job hunting."

Cory sighed, "Sissy, I..I wanna help." Gabriella smiled, "I know you do sweetie, but your still too young to help.. but what you can do is promise me you won't get into anymore fights? the school will probably end up taking us back..." Cory stiffened at the thought shaking his head, "No..No gabi. I don't wanna go back." Gabriella sighed, "Then we're going to have to be careful Cory, alright.."

Troy squeezed the steering wheel between his hands, squinting his eyes as he watched Gabriella take her brother's hand and they both started walking to, well he heard her say pizza. And the nearest pizza shop is Galucci's Pizza Palace. Pulling out his phone, Troy texts his friends in one message: _'Meet me at Galucci's. I feel like having pizza.'_

Troy's phone beeped, he looked down at the text message, _'After School, we'll meet you' _he sighed, putting his phone in his pocket and driving to Galucci's pizza palace.

Gabriella walked into the Pizza place holding Cory's hand tightly. they took a seat at a booth and grabbed a menu. Troy walked in and looked around quickly, landing his eyes on Gabriella and her little brother. he took a deep breath, walking over to them, "Hey Gabriella." Gabriella bit her lip, "umm.. Troy, what are you doing here?"

Troy smiled, "I just wanted to have some pizza.." Gabriella nodded, "is there pizza good here?" He nodded, "The best." Gabriella smiled, "Would you like to sit with us?" Troy smiled, "love too." he slipped into the seat, Cory looked at him, Gabriella smiled, "Cory, this is Troy, Troy this my little brother Cory."

Troy smiled, "It's nice to meet you Cory." Cory smiled, "You too.. are you Troy Bolton?" Troy nodded, then Cory smiled, "I'm a big fan.. well since today...your an awesome basketball player." he said.

Troy smiled, "Thanks. you like basketball?" Cory nodded, "Yeah. I love it!" Troy chuckled, "Maybe we should play some time." Cory nodded, "I would like that..alot." Gabriella smiled at Troy, and Troy smiled back at her.

Soon the pizza arrived and mostly Troy and Cory were eating, Gabriella just picked at the bread and ate pieces of it. Troy looked at her, "you hungry?" Gabriella bit her lip, "I..um..I had a big breakfast." Cory looked at his sister, worried for her.

She looked at her little brother, shaking her head and then looking at her pizza for a bit before taking out her Wuthering Heights book. Cory sighed, nibbling on his pizza, seconds later when there was only the crust left, he tossed it down and looked at Gabriella.

"Sissy..?" she looked up at him, "yes?" "Can I play games?" Gabriella bit her lip, "Cor, I don't...I don't have enough money for to play games-" "I have a few bucks," Troy said, digging through his pocket. Gabriella looks at him with a blank stare, "Troy that's not-" "It's cool."

Cory grabbed the money from Troy, "Thanks Troy." he smiled, "Your welcome buddy." Cory ran over to the game machines. Gabriella smiled, "I'll..I'll pay you back, I swear-" Troy shook his head, "it's not big deal."

Gabriella smiled, looking at her brother who was playing games. "I think you are my brother's new best friend." she giggled. Troy smiled, "Does that mean I can come over sometime?" Gabriella's eyes went wide, then blushed, "I..I'm sure Cory would love that."

"Great," Troy said, leaning over the table. "So...you left in a hurry to pick up your brother." Gabriella looked at him, "uhm..well I-" "and what I can't get out of my thoughts is...why did his school call you? Not his mother or father?"

Before Troy could finish the word father, Gabriella stood abruptly from her chair, "don't EVER mention 'father' or ...'mother' around me or Cory!" Troy looked at her, "Gab-" "Just leave me alone!"

Troy grabbed her wrist, memories of her father grabbing her wrist ran through her mind. Gabriella whimpered. "Let me go!" Troy sighed, "Listen, I'm sorry." she shook her head, "just let me go." Troy let go of her wrist, and she looked at him, "Please..just..please leave me alone."

she walked passed him, "Come on Cory, I need to start looking for a job." Cory nodded, grabbing a hold of her hand, Cory looked at Troy as Gabriella walked to the cash register to pay. "You like my sister?"

Troy looked at the 11 year old, "Uhm...er, you shouldn't be asking -" "Please, I'm 11, not stupid." Cory said, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "do. You. Like. My. Sister?" Troy gulped, 'Uhm...yes? A bit...i care for her-" Cory walked up to him, wagging a finger in his face (well, as 'in his face' as an 11 year old boy could).

"Hurt her once...or more than that, you have me to deal with...I may be your fan, but my sister comes first." And with that, Troy watched him walk to Gabriella and grab her hand, when the brother and sister walked out, Cory looked over his shoulder and had a glare on his face that said 'I'm watching you.'


	2. Chapter 2

Troy sighed, leaning on the table, only to withdraw his hand quickly when he accidentally placed it in Gabriella's uneaten pizza. Sighing, he walked out of Galucci's (after wiping his greasy hand off with a napkin). Something is up with those two, and ...as stalker as it sounds; Troy is going to find out what.

****Run****

The next day at school, Troy was holding a bouquet of yellow daises waiting for Gabriella. he looked around down the hallway until his eyes caught her walking into the school building. he smiled clearing his throat and walking over to her,

"Hey Gabriella-" Gabriella looked at him, "Troy, I'm not really in the mood." he gave her the bouqet of daises. Gabriella looked at them, taking in the scent. "Daises? they're my favorite.." he smiled, "I'm sorry about last night...I really am..I care about you gabriella." Gabriella's eyes went wide, "You...you care about me?"

"Yeah," he said, "I do...a lot-" She shakes her head, "you shouldn't." He looked at her, "what?" She looks sternly into his eyes, "I'm sorry but...you shouldn't want to be near me. I'm-I'm..." "your what Gabriella?" She bit her lip, looking away as she said, "Damaged. I'm damaged goods." with that she walked away, or rather, she started to but he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. Like in the pizza palace, she yanked her arm away and screamed. No words, just screaming. Troy instantly let go of her.

"Gab-" she feels the tears threatening to run down her face, she whips around and runs down the hallway. Troy sighed, running a hand through his hair and leaning pathetically against her locker; closing his eyes and banging his head against the hard metal.

"Hey!" Chad called to him, "what's wrong with the Gabster?" Troy doesn't look up, "I don't know...but..I can tell she's scared." "Of what?" Sharpay said, smacking her gum as she walks up to the two guys-Ryan trailing behind her.

Troy sighed, "I don't know.. but I think someone has hurt her, and she's broken.." Chad looked at the gang, then back at Troy, "Is there anything we can do to help her?" Troy sighed, "I don't know...after school, I'm going to follow her home. and get to the bottom of it." Sharpay sighed, "Maybe me, her, tay, and zoey can all have a girly day." Troy smiled, "I don't think that's going to work out."

****Run****

After School, Gabriella walked home clutching her backpack to her back. she dropped by East Elementary School to pick up Cory. then after dropping cory off at home, she orders him some chinese food, and goes to her job at Blockbuster.

Troy followed her to the blockbuster store. he got out of his car and went into the store. Gabriella was at the shelf stacking movies and Troy walked over to her, "Gabi." Gabriella jumped and dropped the DVD's on the floor. "oh my god..I.." she bit her lip getting on her knees and picking up the scattered DVD's.

Troy helped her. after picking them up, she put them in the cart. Gabriella looked at him, "what are you doing here?" "Picking up a movie. on fridays, the gang gets together, and we stay the night together and watch a movie." Gabriella nodded, "So what movie?" Troy's eyes scanned around the shelfs, and grabbed one of the DVD's. "Transformers." Gabriella nodded, "that's a good one. Cory loves that movie."

Troy nodded, "So you work here?" Gabriella nodded, "Only on Monday through Wednesdays, on Thursdays and Fridays I work at the diner down the street." Troy's eyes went wide, "You work two jobs?" Gabriella bit her lip, "Yeah..I need the money.." "What about your...umm-" "Parents?" Troy nodded, Gabriella sighed, "My mom died a few years back, my dad, well his away on buisness trips all the time."

Troy nodded wordlessly, "So...the movie." Gabriella bites her lip, and then points to the next aisle. "It's on the other side of this aisle." Troy nods again, shuffles his feet for a bit, and then goes to the otherside.

Gabriella shakes her head and begins stacking the DVD's again, but is interrupted when her phone rings-if her boss caught on that she has it on duty, then she'd surely be fired. Troy paid attention to her conversation. "No...Cory, you cannot touch the knvies." "..." "Yes, I consider the cleaver to be a knife."

She shakes her head, pinching the bridge of her knife, "Your too young to cook dinner-" "..." "I don't care if your friends at school can all cook, and their parents let them, if I started to copy your friends' parents then I suppose you'd expect to jump off a cliff." There was a pause. "..." Gabriella sighed, "I get off at 5, all right? Can you pick up the living room for me please..thank you Cor."

Troy bit his lip picking up the movie and and coming over to Gabriella, "hey, I got the movie." Gabriella nodded, "Umm I'll ring you up." he nodded following over to the counter, she grabbed the movie and scanned it, "Cash or Card?" he grabbed his blockbuster card out of his wallet and gave it to her.

Gabriella slid it on the cash register. "Its due in 2 weeks." Troy nodded, "Hey, why won't you come to the sleepover friday..it's at 6." Gabriella sighed, "Troy I need to watch Cory-" "Bring him with you." Gabriella shook his head, "I..I don't think that's a good idea...I'll be fine...I need to take care of my little brother before I have any fun."

Troy looked at her, "Come on..." he said, "you're a kid, you need to have some fun." She shakes her head, "no...I'm sorry, but my responsibility is to my brother." Troy sighed, she picked up the DVD and put it in a small plastic bag, handing it to him. "Here's your movie, have a good day, and be sure to return it on time."

Troy turned back to her, "at least think about it." Gabriella sighed, "fine..okay.. I'll think about it." Troy smiled, "and if you don't want to bring Cory, then him and my little brother Shawn can hang out.." Gabriella smiled, "You have a little brother?" Troy nodded, 'His 12, but it's still cool right?" Gabriella nodded, "I'll think about it."

Troy smiled, "Great. if you decide to change your mind, here's my number." he grabbed a notecard from the box that was there for movie orders, and a sharpie, and wrote down his number, "Call me, and I'll pick you up at 5 Friday..sound good?" Gabriella nodded, "Troy.." he looked at her, "Yeah." she smiled, "I'll be there."

Troy smiled, "Great..I'll pick you up at 5 then...and Cory can hang with my brother." Gabriella nodded, "yeah that's ...it sounds good." Troy smiles even bigger, she clears her throat, "Well...see you Friday." "Uh...yeah, see you Friday." he turns and walks out to his car, Gabriella sighs, leaning on the counter and burying her face in her hands. "What did I get myself into ?" she asked herself..

****Run****

That Friday came, Gabriella was packing her duffle bag for the night she was spending with the game. Cory walked in holding a fudge pop licking it. "Hey Sissy.." Gabriella smiled, "Hey Cor, are you excited to hang out with shawn." Cory nodded, "Yeah..I am.. Troy said that he loves basketball and baseball." Gabriella smiled zipping up her bag, and ruffing up his hair, "Your going to have a good time tonight." Cory smiled, then there was a knock on the door, "That's Troy and Shawn, you got your stuff ready?" Cory nodded holding his backpack close to him.

They walked downstairs and she opened the door to find Troy and a brown headed boy. "Hi Troy." Gabriella smiled, "Hey Gabs.. Hey Cor, this is my little brother Shawn." Shawn smiled looking at Cory, "Hey Cory, Troy told me you like to play basketball, do you wanna play a few games when we get to my house."

Cory smiled, "Yeah! I'd like that!" Gabriella giggled, and kiss Cory's forehead, "Your going to have fun Cory.." Cory smiled, "I love you Gabi." she smiled, "I love you too." she hugged him, "Be careful walking to Troy's house, okay? stay together." she said. Cory nodded, "We'll do." Gabriella smiled shuting the door and following Troy, "Shawn knows his way home? right?"

Troy pretended to think, "well he did get lost once." Gabriella's eyes widened, "What?!" He laughed, "I'm kidding...geez, yes he knows the way home." Gabriella punched his shoulder jokingly, "that's not funny! I don't want anything to happen to my brother!" Troy laughed, "come on...I'm just kidding."

He grabbed her hand, "let's go." Gabriella gulped, wanting to tug her hand away, but he already must think she's a freak, so she kept her hand in his. When they got to his car, Gabriella buckled her seatbelt and Troy did the same and turned on the radio. Just when a news broadcast came on.."I just want my daughter and son back, please.."

Gabriella stiffened at the feigned voice of sadness. Looking out the window, trying to block it out. "My daughter is 15. She'll be 16 in two months. My son is only 11...they can't survive on their own. They need me. They need their papa-" Gabriella bit her lip, but she couldn't stop herself from saying "Bullshit." and turning off the radio.

Troy looked at her, "You okay?" Gabriella nodded, "Yeah I'm fine." Troy bit his lip, and turned his attention onto the road, "So I think you're going to have a lot of fun tonight." Gabriella looked at him, "I hope so." she sighed. Troy smiled, "Listen, don't worry about your brother. his in good hands and is going to have a good time like you're going to." Gabriella smiled, "I feel better about it already... thanks Troy." he smiled, "No problem."

When they got to sharpay's house, sharpay ran over to Gabriella hugging her, "Oh my gosh! I am so happy you made it!" Gabriella giggled, "I am too..I love your house." Sharpay giggled, "thanks.. you guys are just in time for truth or dare." Gabriella dropped her duffle bag at the end of the couch, and sat on the floor with the rest of the gang.

Zoey laughed, Ryan had his arm wrapped around her, "Chad, truth or dare?" "Dare." Zoey giggled, "I dare you to go next door and ask to borrow mrs baker's bra." Chad chuckled, "I can do it." he got up and went next door. Sharpay laughed, "My turn...Troy, Truth or Dare?" he rolled his eyes, "Truth." Sharpay smiled, "Is there anybody you're inlove with right now?"

Troy sighed, "Sharpay it's always the same question for this game with me-" Sharpay shrugs, "so? Just answer the question." He sighed again, "Fine...yes, there is..." Sharpay giggled, "who?" "Hey!" Ryan said, smacking his sister playfully upside the head, "it's my turn." "oh fine.." Ryan tapped his chin, "Gabriella.."

She looked at the crowd, "uh yes?" "Truth or dare?" She bit her lip, "Oh uhm I...er, Truth?" "Okay...what is your favourite thing in the whole world? Something you can't part with ever." Gabriella bit her lip, fiddling with her fingers, "well, I'd have to say...my mom's ring." She twisted a small cameo ring on her finger, "I've had it ever since she died...I've never parted with it. I never will. Not even when I'm married."

Sharpay smiled, "awww it must be really special to you.. and I'm sorry about your mom." Gabriella smiled warmly, "Thanks.. It happened a long time ago." it was a long silence, until Chad opened the door and was wearing Mrs Baker's bra. "Are you happy zoey?" everyone began cracking up, and rolling on the floor. "Ha Ha! very funny." he sat on the floor throwing it off then Sharpay giggled, "Okay.. new game...Spin the bottle."

Everybody groan, sharpay glared, "It's my favorite game, and we're playing it.. and Gabriella.." she pulled her arm, "You get the first spin." Gabriella bit her lip, "Umm yeah.. I guess." she cleared her throat, and spinned the bottle, it spinned a couple times until it landed on Troy. Gabriella looked at him, her mouth dropping... "Umm..er-" Sharpay smiled pulling Gabriella up, "come on.. you guys have to kiss...seven mintues in the closet."

She pushed Gabriella in there, and then Troy afterwards, closing the closet then locking it. Gabriella looked up at him nervously, "I..I.. umm." Troy bit his lip, 'Listen, you don't have to do this-" Gabriella shook her head, "I wanna do what everybody wants us to do..."

Troy sighed, "Brie.. we don't have too.." Gabriella bit her lip, "I do.." Troy sighed, looking at her. Gabriella leaned in and so did he, and their lips were attached.

sparks ran through their bodies. Gabriella rested her hands on his shoulders, kissing him passionately, and wrapping one arm around his neck, and the other rested on his chest.

Just as Troy deepened the kiss, Zoey threw the door open, "You guys...have got to see what's on the news. Gabriella's on it!" Gabriella instantly went tense. Troy looked at her, and they both rushed out of the closet to the living room where there's a news broadcast on the screen and right now, it showed a picture of Gabriella and Cory, and underneath it was a huge banner. 'MISSING KIDS'.

She gulped, the screen flashed to her father, his eyes were dry, but he faked sadness pretty well. "I want my kids back...they can't survive out there on their own."

Gabriella's stomach twisted, not with guilt, but with disgust for her father. Sharpay turned off the tv, and all their heads snapped to Gabriella. Gabriella bit her lip, Troy crossed his arms, "You've been lying to us?" Gabriella looked at him, "I haven't been lying about anything! I didn't even tell you anything!"

"Gabi, why did you run away from home?" Zoey asked. Gabriella bit her lip, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I had to do it..to protect me and my brother." Sharpay, Zoey and Taylor walked over to her, "Come on, we'll talk in my room, the guys will stay out here." they walked her into Sharpay's room and locked the door. "what's wrong Gabriella?"

Gabriella sniffled, "My dad, after my mom passed away, he beat on me and my little brother, one night, he threw me down the stairs, and beat me... then that night me and my brother got away while he was sleeping and got on a bus to come here..." she sniffled, "Please.. please don't tell anybody.. I can't risk losing my brother.. and if we go back to my dad, his going to kill us..." she cried.

Sharpay sighed, "We won't.. we promise.." Gabriella bit her lip, "Can I tell you guys something else..." all three of them nodded, "I fell inlove with Troy.." Sharpay squealed, "that's awesome gabs!" "No..it's not.. Troy's a guy." Sharpay nodded, "That's kind of the point gabs..." Gabriella shook her head, "I can't be with him... I don't wanna get hurt, I can't get close even though I already did..."

"Gabs," Taylor started, but Gabriella shook her head, "I should go...I just, I can't get close enough...I don't want to get hurt." Before any of the girls could say anything, she walked out of the room and then picked up her bag from the living room; running out the door instantly.

When the girls came downstairs, Troy was the one who practically interrogated them, "what happened? What'd you say to her?" Taylor bit her lip, "Chad, let's go get something to eat." "EAT is my middle name girl!" "Don't say it like that again, you sound gay." "I'll pretend you didn't say that."

Taylor rolled her eyes, grabbing Chad's wrist and leading him to the dining room. Zoey grabbed Ryan's hand and followed the dark skinned couple, Sharpay stuffed her hands in her pockets of the daisy dukes that she was wearing. Troy continued to practically glare at her, "what'd you say to her Sharpay?" "NOTHING!" she yelled, "Troy...somethings are just between girls!"

Troy bit his lip, running a hand through his hair, "I need to know what's going on with her sharpay, just tell me-" "wait a second.. you said you were inlove with someone.." "What's your point?" she gasped, and smirked, "Oh my gosh! You're inlove with Gabriella! oh my gosh! oh my gosh!" Troy looked at her, "what?" Sharpay jumped up and down, "Troy... you're inlove with Gabriella!"

Troy grabbed her shoulder, keeping her still. "Sharpay! Just...tellme!" Sharpay giggled like mad, "SORRY! GIRL SECRET! OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE...GABRIELLA! Really!?" Troy growled, pushing himself away from her and running out the front door. Sharpay kept on smiling as she skipped into the dining room where Chad was stuffing his face, Ryan and Zoey were heatedly making out. "GUESS WHAT?!"

Troy finally caught up with Gabriella outside, "Brie...Brie!" he grabbed her shoulder, "please look at me, please.." Gabriella shook her head, "No.. just leave me alone.." he pulled her into a hug, holding her close. "Please let me go." he shook his head, rubbing her back solemnly, "No, I won't ever let you go, not ever." she sobbed into his shoulder, they fell to the ground, Gabriella sat on Troy's lap.

Troy wiped her tears away, "Wanna talk." Gabriella shook her head, "I...I'm afraid what you will think of me." Troy shook his head, "I won't judge you..I care about you." Gabriella bit her lip, "alright.." she took a deep breath, "My dad...I lied to you about my dad.."

Troy sighed, "Brie.. what-" she shook her head, "A few years after my mom died, he got really upset..and he started drinking really really bad..so he took out his anger on me and cory...whenever we didn't do everything right... I cleaned for him, I cooked for him, and I've taken care of cory since I was 13.."

She trembled at the thought of the metal hitting her bare skin as her father beat her, "he'd beat me everynight... and he wouldn't touch cory..I wouldn't let him hurt my brother the same way he did me...I wouldn't have it.."

Troy looked at her, this ..broken girl standing and trembling in front of him. "Brie..." she shook her head, "that's why I don't eat so much." he looked at her, "what?" "I can't worry about myself like that." "Brie-" "Troy, Cory is important to me right now..I-I'm sorry..."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and when she pulled away, she placed a tender kiss against his lips; he deepened it if only for a second; but she pulled away. "I'm sorry but...if my dad is coming after me and Cory-we need to leave...we can't stay here."

Troy shook his head, "Brie..he.. he won't-" Gabriella shook her head, "I can't risk us getting hurt again." Troy grabbed her hand, "You won't..I promise you that.. his not going to hurt you or your brother... nothing will tear you guys apart.."

Gabriella sniffled, "Troy..I..I can't...I can't be with him again, please Troy, don't tell anybody..I can't risk anybody finding out about what he does." "Brie, you have to go to the police." Gabriella grabbed his hand, holding it tightly, "Troy..please promise me right now..please.. don't tell anybody, I'm begging you.."

"Listen to me," he said, grasping her hands gently. "Brie, you have to...tell some-" "No." she shakes her head, "Troy ...I-I can't. I can't lose Cory-I'm all he has..." she broke down there, sagging and sitting on the curb; wrapping her arms around her knees and near to hyperventilating as she tried to control her sobs.

Troy sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Hey, it'll be all right; nobody is taking Cory away from you." She leans against him. "I-I...where can we go Troy? I have to protect him...I promised..." he sighed, rubbing her back soothingly, "my place."

Gabriella looked up at him with wide eyes, "W-What?" Troy smiled, "Stay at my place. you and Cory.. you will be safe there.." Gabriella sniffled, "But..your parents-" Troy silenced her, "don't worry.. my dad lives in California... and my mom is on a buisness trip." Gabriella sighed, "Troy..I..I don't know." he held her hand, "Come on..please, for cory.." Gabriella sighed, looking at him, "I..If you really want that..."

Troy nodded, "I do..I'd love that." Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy..I.. thank you!" she hugged him tightly, wrapping her arm around his neck tightly, leaning her forehead on his, and looking up at him, he smiled leaning in close and connecting his lips to hers in a endearing kiss. Gabriella wrapped her arms around him tightly, kissing lightly and softly.

Troy stood up, helping Gabriella to her feet. "Let's get your things, and get to my place." Gabriella smiled, "yeah...is Cory there?" "He should be; he'll have to share Shawn's room." Gabriella bit her lip, sighing, "he's used to that; at home...with our d-d-dad...he'd always be afraid to sleep alone in his room. So he always shared mine." Troy looked at her, what kind of man was their father? Not much of one. That's for sure.

Troy smiled, "Well he won't be alone... and you most definetly won't be alone." he wrapped an around her waist, pulling her close, Gabriella smiled softly, "Where..Where am I going to sleep?" Troy smiled, "Well, I have a guest room, so that can be your room." Gabriella nodded, "I'd..like that..." Troy smiled, "then let's get to your place."


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a few days and Gabriella and Cory were already moved into The Bolton household. It was monday and it was labor day so there was no school. Gabriella walked downstairs and into the kitchen to find shawn and cory talking about baseball and eating breakfast. Gabriella smiled, and hugged Cory from behind, "Good Morning." he smiled, "Hi sis."

Troy came behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her, "Good Morning to you too." he whispered into her hair. Gabriella smiled looking at him, "Good Morning.." he smiled, giving her a plate of food, "I made you breakfast." Gabriella smiled, "umm thanks.. it looks good, real good Troy but I'm just going to umm.. get starbucks for breakfast."

Troy shook his head, "uh uh..." he guided her to a chair between him and Cory. "You, Miss Montez, are going to eat. You need to eat." Gabriella shook her head, "Troy-" "Uh uh, me and Cory, and Shawn are your guards. We will make sure you eat." Gabriella turned to her little brother, "Cor?" "It was Troy's idea."

Gabriella sighed, taking a seat between Troy and Cory. she took a piece of her bacon, and ripping off a piece of it and putting it into her mouth. Troy smiled, "Good girl." Gabriella smiled. then Troy's dog came up to her under the table. her eyes moved to Cory, Troy, and Shawn eating their breakfast, and talking about sports.

She sighed taking a piece of her sausage links and give them to the dog. Gabriella smiled, "Gabriella!" she jumped, "Yeah." she looked at Troy, he smiled, "I'm glad that your eating." Gabriella smiled, "Yeah..It's good."

After breakfast, gabriella was walking to her room until Troy grabbed her and arm, and pulled her close to his chest. he smiled, "hey." Gabriella smiled, "Hi." he kissed her lips lightly. Gabriella deepend the kiss. Troy pulled her close, playing with the back of her hair. they both smiled between kiss, and kissing more softly. Gabriella pulled away, "So.. um..are we like.. umm..dating?"

Troy smiled, "We can be"-peck-"whatever"-peck-"you want"-peck-"us to"-peck-"be." Gabriella smiled, tangling her fingers in his short, hair-his hair, she looked at it, "Troy...you buzzed it?" he chuckled, "Yeah...my dad kind of wanted me to do it; for the family business."

She looked at him, "what's the family business?" Troy bit his lip, "you know...let's not talk about my dad or my parents for that matter-I have you in my arms and I intend...to keep you that way." Gabriella giggled, "I was honest with you-" "Ah, but you had reason to hide it. I don't, so I'm not telling." She tilted her head in confusion, "that makes no sense." "Brie, I'm a guy, I don't make sense."

Gabriella smiled, interlocking her fingers with his, "I like you...a lot.." he nodded leaning his forehead on hers, "I like you too... I care about you a lot.." Gabriella smiled, "I know...but I don't wanna get hurt-" "I won't ever hurt you..ever." Gabriella bit her lip, "I wanna be with you.." Troy said.

Gabriella smiled, "I wanna be with you too." she rested her forehead against his, his eyelashes tickling her skin. Gabriella smiled, "I love you your eyes... I can...I can just look at them and I feel like you won't let anything bad happen to me."

He smiled, "You have nice skin.." Gabriella giggled, "Corny, but I'll take it." Troy laughed, "Hey I'm a corny guy, take me or leave me-" "I love that song." "Huh?" she giggled, "it's from RENT, but...anyway, how exactly to plan to keep me in your arms?"

Troy smirked, his eyes glittering. "Oh, I have a plan for that-" she pecked his lips, deepening the kiss and then shoving herself away from him; yelling downt he stairs as she ran to the backyard, "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!"

Troy laughed, making a dash down the stairs and running out to the backyard. He stopped in the middle of the patio, looking around but not seeing her. "Brie, where are you?" Absolute silence. "Brie?" he started looking in the grassy area, bounce.

He straightened when something hit him; he turned to see what it was, at his feet was a pebble. Shiny and smooth. He picked it up, examining it. Then out of nowhere, "BOO!" she screeched, jumping on Troy's back.

Troy chuckled carrying her on his back. Gabriella giggled like mad, "Troy! put me down!" she giggled as he let her down, but grabbed her by the waist, "No.. Come here." she giggled, "Troy no! let me go!" she giggled as he crawled ontop of her and tickled her, Gabriella laughed, "Troy! Troy!"

He stopped tickling her, and he leaned his forehead on hers, "I LOVE your giggle." Gabriella giggled lightly, cupping his cheek, and kissing the tip of his nose, "I think I might be falling for you." she whispered.

He kissed her lips softly, "I've already fallen for you." Gabriella smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. They were in their own world, that is until..."Troy, there's a cop at the door." Troy looked up, seeing his brother Shawn standing there holding a fudge pop.

He felt nervous flutters in his stomach. "Shawn-" "He said he HAS to speak to the adult of the house." Gabriella stiffened, Troy looked at her, "it'll be fine," he says, kissing her lips softly and standing up. "Just sneak in through the kitchen; Shawn will help Cory go to his room; you go to yours or mine."

Gabriella nodded, watching Troy stuff his hands in his pockets and go to the front door. Shawn grabbed Gabriella by the hand, and then found Cory in the family room when they snuck in through the kitchen; they snuck up the back stairs that looped around the back of the kitchen. Gabriella strained her ears to hear what was being said between Troy and the cops.

"I'm sorry...but i haven't seen her. She's pretty though." Gabriella smiled, but then frowned at the gruff voice of the cop. "You being smart ass with me?" "Me?" "Yeah you, there anyone else here?" "No sir, it's just my mom always told me to not talk back to cop." "Why you-that's it spread 'em, against the wall now." Troy smirked, shaking his head. "I don't have to-" "you want to this at the station? Spread 'em!"

Troy just looked at him, and walked towards the wall, the cop pushed him against the wall and checked him. The other cop stood there taking notes, "So, do you know her very well." Troy sighed, "I know her from school..." "Do you know where she lives." "No I don't." The cop backed off of him, "His good..his not armed."

Troy rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. the cop sighed, "Wheres your parents?" "My mom's out of town on a buisness trip, and my dad lives in California." "You the only one here." Troy nodded, "Yeah I am." The cops looked at each other, "Alright.. well, you make sure that Gabriella Montez Knows that if we find her.. she's going to be in big big trouble." Gabriella but her lip as the cops left.

Troy sighed. Gabriella came out of her hiding place, "Troy-" he cupped her cheeks, and kissed her passionately. he leaned his forehead on hers, "nothing.. will happen to your or Cory...I'll make sure of that." Gabriella smiled, "I know you will.." he smiled, "Listen, friday night is my basketball game, you should come.."

Gabriella sighed, "Troy-" "Cory can come too, Shawn is going to be there to keep him company." Gabriella smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'd love too." she pecked his lips. "I umm I'm going to take a shower alright?" he nodded, "Okay...I'll wait for you.." she smiled kissing his lips and skipping off into the bathroom.

Troy smiled, leaning against the counter, "Oh my god, I'm inlove with her.." he said. "Troy?" he jumped turning around to find Cory. he smiled, "Hey cory." "can i talk to you." he came taking a seat next to him.

"Umm sure buddy, what about? " "Well, I can't really talk to my sister about this, cause you know it's about a girl...I really like this girl, and I've been acting like a jerk towards her since the first day I came, but it's only cause I don't know what to say to her...what should I do?"

Troy scratched the back of his head, "Umm.. geez I don't know Cor..." Cory sighed. Troy smiled, "Maybe you should just go up to her and be yourself, and apologize first for being a jerk to her." Cory's head snapped up, "could that work?" Troy nodded, "It should..it's worth a shot, right?" Cory nodded, and said, "Thanks for loving my sister..."

Troy smiled, "Hey...you and her are always welcome here; I want you to be safe." Cory smiled, going to Troy and giving him a hug. At first, Troy was a little stiff, but he loosened up and wrapped his arms around Cory's body. "You'll always be safe here."

Cory smiled, "Thanks... and I give you permission to marry my sister." Troy chuckled, ruffling up his hair, "Thanks." "Cory!" Gabriella's voice yelled from the bathroom, "Coming sis." he jumped off the chair and ran towards the bathroom.

Troy smiled, Cory rushed back to the kitchen, "She needs some clothes.. she forgot to bring them in.." Troy nodded, "Does she have any clean clothes?" Cory shook his head, "No, their mostly dirty, she wants to know if you have anything she can wear for right now?"

Troy bit his lip, going to his room cory following behind him, he went through his drawer and found his practice jersey, he smiled, "Umm..here." he gave it to Cory, "Wow.. your giving her your basketball practice jersey to wear.?"

"Well," Troy said, "it is clean.." he bends at his knees and smirks at Cory. "Take it from me, girls like it when you compliment them whenever they where something of yours." Cory smiled, thinking 'Okay, so..I'll do that when I see that girl from school'. "Cory! Troy! Clothes! Hello! Naked in the bathroom! Very cold!"

Troy chuckled, "I'll take it to her." Troy held the jersey tight in his hand and walks towards the closed bathroom door. he was about to knock until it flew open, "Cory I-" her eyes went wide when she saw Troy looking at her.

She was wearing a white towel around her body, her damped curls falling to her shoulders. Troy bit his tongue, "wow..umm I mean.. I brought you this shirt.." Gabriella nodded, "umm yeah,, um thanks umm I .. sorry." she held the towel around her tighter.

"It's uh..." Troy said, trying to divert his attention from her nipples-which were poking through the towel. "Uh...I think that.." he outstretched his arm, "here's the shirt." Gabriella bit her lip, holding the towel tighter in one hand and then taking the shirt in the other.

Their fingers brushed, and a burning fire went through both their arms. "Uhm.." Gabriella muttered, Troy bit his bottom lip. "I think I should get this shirt one." NO! Troy's inner sex God screamed at him, Leave it off, ditch the towel-shut up! he scolds himself.

Troy nodded, "umm yeah, I'm going to uhh.." he scratched the back of his head, "I'll wait in the kitchen.." Gabriella nodded, shuting the door and leaning against it. she sighed, slipping on the red lacy underwear and then her black lacy bra with some grey sweatpants. she looked at the jersey, her eyes went wide, "His practice jersey." she bit her lip, and decided to slip it on.

She walked out of the bathroom going into the kitchen to find Troy sitting at the table. "Hi." she came closer. he looked at her, "Hey Brie.. Hey, what's up?" Gabriella smiled, "Umm..I'm fine.." she played with the edges of his shirt, it was a little big on her, but it looked perfect on her.

"Uhm...nothing, just got out of the shower..." Troy nodded; he knew that, of course he knew that. He's the one who needs to take a COLD shower right now, cause he has a little friend who is playing Stick Up.

"Uh.." Troy said, "well...I think I'm going to take a shower..." "you?" "Yeah...I haven't taken one in a few days." Yeah, his inner sex God says, you also want to see her naked; invite her you dummy!

Gabriella nodded, "Okay, umm I'm actually going to go lay down, I'm kind of sleepy.." Troy nodded, "yeah.. umm..goodnight." she smiled kissing his lips gently, and walking passed him to go to her room. he sighed, "Brie wait." she turned around, "Yeah Troy."

Troy looked at her, he had to tell her. _Come on Troy, Tell her you love her, tell you..you love her! _ "You look great in my jersey." Gabriella smiled, "Thanks..I love it...it's really comfy...I may never take it off." she giggled.

Troy nervously smiles, "uh.. . Well, you look...hot in my jersey." Gabriella smirked,"Thanks, well, I'm going to bed now...or at least lay down." Troy nodded, trying hard to keep his thighs together. His erection causing immense pain. Groaning, he watched her walk up the stairs, biting his inner cheek, he shoved the chair from the table and silently followed her up the stairs-well, with a full length erection, it wasn't easy.

"Brie..wait, I uh..." she turns around at the top of the stairs, Troy meets her there. "Yeah?" "I uh.." Tell her you idiot! he screams at himself, his inner sex God yells at him, kiss her dammit!

Troy came over to her, and kissed her passionately, pulling her close. he moaned, pushing her into his bedroom, and pushing against the wall. "mmmm Troy.." she moaned. "Oh Brie.." he kicked the door with his foot.

They kissed each other hungerily, and he was slpping off his jacket, and his hands went to the jersey slipping it off and throwing it on the floor. they landed on the bed, Troy ontop of her, he cupped her cheeks, just kissing her staring into her eyes, "I love every single part of you Brie.." Gabriella smiled, "T-Troy..I..I I'm nervous...I..I've never done anything like this...I'm nervous..." she played with the string on her black lacy bra.

He kissed her neck, "Don't be nervous.." he whispered into her skin between kisses. Gabriella dug her nails into his shoulders, he pushed legs open a bit so he settle in there. Right now, both their lower halves were covered. "Hmm...Troy.." she leaned her head back, exposing more of her neck so he can kiss more of it.

He had his lips go on a great adventure, exploring the greatest treasure known to him; his hands went to her shoulders, stroking her bare skin with his thumbs, he didn't press hard-he could've sworn he didn't at all press hard to cause pain, but Gabriell aall but jumped off the bed when she jerked away.

"Brie...I..I'm sorry." Gabriella looked at him biting her lower lip, "Troy..it's..it's fine-" "No it's not.. come here." Gabriella came to him, and she held onto his shoulders, "Can I see?" Gabriella gulped, but nodded, she turned around for him as he looked at the brusies that covered half of her body. "They..they don't hurt anymore.. it's just.. the memories and the nightmares that I have..." she whispered.

Troy's hands clenched, and his eyes narrowed, "Wait till I get my hands on him.." Gabriella's eyes went wide, "Troy, Please..don't.. please-" "He hurt you-" she shook her head, "Please...don't fight over me, please... I'm not worth a fight at all Troy... I'm a broken, and I'm a mess."

"Not worth...?" he looked at her, cupping her cheeks, "Brie, listen to me, you are worth...everything." Her eyes teared up, lips trembled. "Troy, please, no-" "And for as long as I'm alive, I'm going to fight for you and on your behalf." The next words out of his mouth shocked her, he grabbed her hands and kissed the backs and the palms, "I love you too much Gabriella."

Gabriella's eyes went wide, "You..You love me?" she stammered. Troy nodded, "Very much." Gabriella smiled warmly, her broken sobs turned into tears of joy as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you too Troy." he held her close, "I'm going to protect you...I promise you that.."

Gabriella smiled pulling away, and resting her hands on his shoulder, "I..I really don't want him to find us Troy..I can't risk cory getting hurt I can't... I don't care what he does with me, I can't let him hurt cory Troy..I just can't.."

"And I don't care what he does to me," Troy bit out, cupping her cheek with his hand. Pecking her lips softly, "he's not hurting you...or Cory." Gabriella sniffled, "Troy, please...this isn't your battle-" "you're my battle. You and Cory is what I'm supposed to protect."

Gabriella bit her lip, running a hand through the back of his hair, "Thank you so much for letting us stay here." Troy smiled, "I love you two staying here... we can be closer." he leaned his forehead on hers, pecking her lips, Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy..I..I've never done this before-" "I haven't either."

Gabriella looked at him, "I..I'm nervous." "You shouldn't have to be.. I'm going to protect you." Gabriella bit her lip, he crawled into of her, Gabriella rested her hands on his shoulder, "Don't hurt me." she whispered.

"I won't." he whispered against her lips, kissing her softly but deep. His hands reaching behind her to take the clip of the bra and undo it. Somewhere it landed on the floor. His hands were cupping and squeezing her naked breasts-Troy's inner sex God cheers him on with a huge smile.

"Hmm...Troy..that feels-" "What the hell is going on here?!" the two teens sprang apart, seeing a stern looking woman standing in the door way with her arms crossed. "Mom...what are you-you're home early..?" it came out a question, his mother, Bethany, tapped her foot impatiently. "Care to explain to me what is going on?"

Troy swallows, "uhm...well I-" Bethany shakes her head, "on second thought, I don't want to know; just tell me who she is and why there is a strange little boy with Shawn in the backyard?" Gabriella clears her throat, "He's my brother, the other little boy, his name is Cory and he's 11-" Bethany silenced her with a glare, "young lady, I'm not talking to you; I want my son to speak."

Gabriella kept her mouth shut, and Troy sighed, "Mom.. can umm we talk privately..please." his mother nodded, and walked out to the hallway. Troy looked at Gabriella, pecking her lips, "I'm sorry, and don't worry, I'll fix things." Gabriella nodded as Troy slipped on his shirt, and walked outside to where his mom was.

Bethany turned to him, "what the hell is going on-" "Mom. Gabriella and her brother, well, their in danger.. their father abuses them, and if he finds them, his going to hurt them more... so I'm letting them stay here." Bethany gasped, "I am so sorry.. they can stay here for as long as they like, and I will apologize to her, and are you two together right?"

Troy nodded, "Yes, me and her are together." Bethany nodded, "Well, I want you to sleep in the same room, if that makes her comfortable."

Troy's eyes went wide, "Really?" Bethany nodded, "Yes.. cause if she feels close to you, and with all this abuse going on with her, she will probably feel very alone and misrable by herself, so maybe if she's with you, she will feel happy.."

Troy nodded, "Yeah, that's.. that understandable." Bethany nodded, "But just remember sweetie, wear protection, it's way to early for you to be a father.. and for me to be a grandmother."

Troy smiled, "Yeah mom..." "Troy Bolton, I mean it..." he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I get it. We'll use...protection." Bethany nodded, "you better. Or your ass is out and living with your dad." Troy sighed, rolling his eyes. "You threatened me with the dad card-" "I mean it."

Troy nodded, "Yeah okay, I get it." He started walking up the stairs, but Bethany grabbed his arm, "you ...told her about the family business? After you graduate?" Troy bit his lip, "No. I haven't." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Tell her Troy.."


	4. Chapter 4

Troy sighed walking upstair, and going into his room. Gabriella bit her bottom lip looking up at him, "umm.. hey." she said while putting her shirt back on. he smiled, "Hey.. um listen, my mom said she was sorry for the whole thing, and that if you feel more comfortable, you can stay in my room."

Gabriella smiled, nodding, "I'd..I'd like that..a lot." Troy smiled nodding, "Good.." she smiled, and crawled and sat back on her knees, hugging his arm, "are you excited about the game friday?" he asked her.

"Yeah...it'll be my first one." He looked at her, "for real? You've never been to a.." she shook her head, "No. I've always been taking care of everything else to worry about me." Troy sighed, cupping her face gently, "You'll have fun, I swear it." She giggles, "you watch cheesy chick flicks." He chuckles, "don't you?" Gabriella giggles and titters, "maybe..kind of..." he looks at her, "okay so my favourite is The Lucky One-Zac Efron, very sexy."

Troy feigns a frown, "that hurts...he's sexier than me?" Gabriella smirks, "oh yeah, big time." "Well then..take that!" he starts tickling her like mad. "T-T-Troy! S-s-s-s-stop!" she laughs, "that...tickles!" Troy laugh, stradling her and tickling her like the madhatter on too much tea. "Say I'm sexier than Zac Efron!"

Gabriella giggled, "You both look the same!" she laughed, he tickled her more, "Say it!" she nodding laughing, "Okay, Okay..You're much sexier and smarter than Zac Efron..there!" he let go of her, "Well thank you Brie, that's such a nice compliment." she smirked, "you're so mean." she stuck her tongue out. Troy chuckled, "you love me." Gabriella smiled pecking his lips, "Yes..I do."

****Run****

It was Wednesday, and it was two days before the game. Gabriella, Troy and the gang were hanging out at starbucks after school and were sitting around eating dinner and drinking coffee. Chad looked at Taylor, "So babe, you're wearing my East High Hoodie again right?" Taylor smiled kissing his lips, "You can bet on it.."

Troy sipped on his coffee, he was the only one on the team who hasen't gave up his east high hoodie yet to any girl. but he did know that Gabriella was the girl he was inlove with. Chad looked at Troy, "So Troy, any thought on who you were going to give your hoodie to yet?" Gabriella looked at him, "What hoodie?"

Troy sighed, looking into his coffee, "uhm...it's tradition that the members of the team give their hoodies to..their girlfriends. To wear to the game; for good luck." Gabriella nodded, playing with the tea bag that was sitting on the crumbled napkin in front of her as she sipped her chai. "Oh..and have you-"

"Oh!" Taylor screeched, "Chad, I totally forgot..we have that thing!" "what thing?" Chad says, Taylor grabs his arm and pulls him up. "You know, the thing at the place with the people..." Chad looks at her like she grew an extra set of eyes and another nose, "Taylor you're not making sense, what thing? what place? what people?" "I remember!" Sharpay screeched, pulling her boyfriend up as well. "I totally remember! Come on guys! I'll drive you!"

When they were alone, Troy cleared his throat and sipped his coffee again. Gabriella scooted closer to him, "Have you?" he looked at her, "huh? what?" she bit her inner cheek, then her lip, "have you...chosen who your going to give your hoodie too?"

Troy looked at her, "Actually...yeah...yes." Gabriella nodded, "Oh. Who?" "Uhm.." he turned around, pulling his hoodie from his backpack and twisting around to face Gabriella. "You."

Gabriella looked at it, she smiled, looking back at him, "are you sure?" he nodded, "Your my girlfriend...and I love you.." Gabriella smiled taking it in her hands and slipping it over her. It was big on her, and the sleeves hung low at the bottom, but she loved the hoodie already, it smelled like him and everything.

She giggled, "I love it...it's a perfect fit." she kissed his lips. he smiled, "You look great in it." Gabriella giggled, "So I just wear this to games, then give it to you after the games are over?" she asked.

He shook his head, "you wear it to the games, and..it's yours. To keep." Gabriella smiled, "you sure? It's ...a really nice hoodie." Troy chuckled, "Brie, it's yours."

"Okay then," she whispers, rolling up a sleeve and taking his hand. "Thank you...it's...really warm; like you." Troy smiled, leaning over and kissing her gently on the lips.

She smiled between the kiss, and pecking them and finishing up her muffin and coffee. Troy smiled, "I'll go pay for this, then we can head back home."

Gabriella nodded, "Alright." she threw her muffin away in the garbage. she stood up, picking up her coffee, and grabbing her bag, and Troy grabbed her hand leading her out of starbucks.

Friday night, the gym was wild, crazy, and the guys were pretty sweaty. the game was almost over, west high against east high. teams decided to take a break and Gabriella and Cory sat on the bleachers. "Gabi, can I go get some popcorn and soda." Gabriella nodded, "Sure, here, I'll go get it for you." she slipped off the bleachers and walking over to the food stand.

She smiled, "1 popcron, 2 sodas, and peanut m&m's." she gave the man $1o. "Hi." a voice spoke beside her. she looked up to see a guy with a west high jersey on. she bit her lip, "Umm..Hi." The man gave her the stuff and she thanked him. the boy followed her, "So, what do you think of west high?" Gabriella looked at him, "What?" he smirked, chuckling, "I don't wanna be a bad guy, so look," he grabbed her wrist, "I wanna know everything there is to know about Troy Bolton.. and your his property, his girl."

Gabriella shook her head, "Listen, I..I don't know..please, let me go, you're hurting me..please." Gabriella pushed him off of her, but he knocked the food on the floor and he grabbed her again, "Do I have to make this easy or hard?"

Gabriella whimpered, "Please, just let go of my arm, I need to get to my brother..." "Just tell me what you know about Bolton! I know you know." she shook her head, "Please, I don't.. just please let me go! please!"

"No!" The West high Knight said, Gabriella whimpered and began yelling, "Help me! someone help!" he pulled her by the neck of the hoodie, and lifted her up, "I said, tell me what you know about Bolton! or else!"

Gabriella shook her head, "No..please! Help!" the west high knight, went to toss her on the floor but suddenly he himself hit the floor when the basketball came flying at him; hitting his jaw and his ankle coming out in a funny and unnatural angle.

Gabriella sniffled, wrapping her arms around herself and burying herself in the hoodie. Soon, Troy was in front of her; "Stay away from her!" he yelled, "I mean it!"

Gabriella gulped looking up at Troy with fearful eyes. she had never seen him like this before. Blake swallowed nervously, "Dude, I..I'm sorry I was just-" "Leaving?" Blake looked at him, then at Gabriella, then back at Troy, "Umm yeah.." and he walked passed them and into the gym.

Gabriella looked at Troy, "T-Troy..I'm sorry...I didn't know..he just grabbed me and wouldn't let me go. please don't be mad at me..."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, rubbing her back soothingly, "Hey..I'm not mad, I'm not-" "Bolton!" Yells the coach, "Are you playing or what?" Troy sighed, pulling away, "you just stay on the bleachers okay?"

Gabriella nodded, biting her lip and kissing Troy on the cheek. "I just...I don't want to be hurt again. My father-I went through it a lot with him-" "BOLTON! You want us to forfeit?"

Troy sighed, "We'll spend all our time together when we go home.. pizza movie night?" Gabriella nodded biting her lip. he kissed her lips, walking away from her but Gabriella held his hand, "Troy.." he looked at her, "Yeah?" she smiled, "Just remember while your playing.. that I'm going to show you how much I love you.. "

Troy smirks, "I can't wait for that..." Gabriella giggled, pecking his lips and pulling away. "Now...go kick som west high ass?" Troy chuckles, "I'll do it for you...always. For you."

Gabriella smiled, wrapping her arms around herself and walking to her spot next to Cory and taking his hand in hers, "You want to watch a movie with Shawn, Cor?" Cory smiled, nodding, "Yea. Scary?" "Romance."

Gabriella replied, shaking her head. "NO!" Cory yells, but his voice is muted over the sudden restart of the game. "Scary! Scary!" Gabriella giggled, "of course Scary...but don't stay up too late watching it."

The game had restarted, Gabriella looked out onto the gym floor to see that Troy was going faster and he was playing his best. Gabriella smiled to herself.

She looked at him, and he smiled at her and dribbled down the court passing the ball to chad. Gabriella looked to the other team, and saw Blake looking at her, just studying her. It freaked her out, she wasen't going to lie.

****Run****

After the game, Troy, Gabriella, Shawn, and Cory got home. Shawn and Cory ran to the living room plopping on the couch and putting in Friday the 13th. Gabriella giggled and looked at Troy smiling. he was still pretty sweaty from the game.

Gabriella smiled kissing his lips softly, and wrapping her arms around his neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist. she still was wearing his east high red hoodie.

He carried her into his bedroom and layed her on the bed and crawling ontop of her. Gabriella held onto his arms firmly, and looking into his eyes, "You were amazing tonight wildcat.." she whispered.

Troy smiled at her, "You know, I played the best game of my life because all I was thinking about was you." Gabriella smiled, "Well you beat them wildcat, and that's all that matters." she kissed his lips. Troy kissed her passionately, his lips traveling down to her neck.

He pressed her further down on the bed, stripping off the hoodie and throwing it on the floor. she threw his jersey on the floor as they both sat on their knees kissing as Gabriella wrapped her arms around him, and her fingertips lightly tracing his back.

Troy's hand went to the back of her purple lacy bra, and unclipping it, and throwing it on the floor next to her. Gabriella placed her hands on his shoulders, "Are you nervous?" she asked him looking into his eyes.

He nodded, "A little...you?" Gabriella gulped, her fingers tracing light circles on his chest. "A little...a lot...I heard it hurts-losing IT." Troy shrugged, leaning forward to kiss her lips gently, he muttered against her skin, "I'll take good care of you. I promise."

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his shoulders; "I believe you.." she whispered into the kiss, Troy deepened the kiss into something more and their tongues danced a battle beyond words can describe; he laid her on her back; pushing her softly into the mattress below her.

She moans softly into the kiss, her hands raking over his back as his hands undo her jeans and slide them off her legs; she giggles when they get caught on her ankles, and Troy has to tug them off hard. "I ...hate...skinny...jeans." Troy growls, Gabriella giggled "Hey! You picked them out!" "Well...I don't like them right now..."

He had finally accomplished taking the jeans off and throwing them behind him. he crawled further ontop of her and deeping the kiss. Gabriella ran her hand through his hair. "Brie.. I.. I love you." Gabriella kissed his lips, "I love you too.."

He smirked going to the drawer beside him and taking out a condom, "Brie..I'm...I'm going to enter you slowly, it's going to hurt, but.. you should get used to it." Gabriella nodded biting her lower lip, "I'm ready." Troy nodded after slipping it on, he entered her slowly. Gabriella jumped, and arched her back into him. "are you okay?" Gabriella nodded, "It's just...it hurts.."

Troy bit his lip, "I'm sorry baby, I am so sorry." Gabriella held onto his shoulders, "Just move around a little bit..." Troy nodded and did as she said. soon the pain had dissapeared and was replaced with pleasure. Gabriella moaned, "Troy...that feels so good...go faster.."

He slowly began pumping, picking up speed with each pumping thrust; Gabriella felt small to big waves of pleasure come over her, "Oh..oh-oh...mm..Troy.." she shuddered underneath him, "Hmm.."

Troy kissed her hard; not withdrawing himself from her as he continued pumping and thrusting; Gabriella feels her core tighten and herself tighten around him as he thrust deeper and harder inside of her; reaching his climax and she reached hers. "Troy..hm, oh-oh...oh..Troy!"

Troy collasped over here, taking the condom off and throwing it in the trashcan by the bed side. he layed ontop of her, trying to catch his breath. "Are you okay?" he asked. Gabriella nodded kissing his lips, pulling the cover further on her.

"I'm fine.. It was amazing.." he smiled, "If I ever hurt you-" she silenced him, "Don't worry, you didn't." she kissed his lips, and pulled away and traced his chest, "Can I ask you something?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah definetly." "Why did blake... you know bother me tonight? I know you guys have this rival thing going on, but why would he try to get answers out of me?"

Troy sighed, "Because...he's a psychotic sociopath." Gabriella bit her lip, cupping his face and rubbing her hands on his face. "I love you..." he smiled, kissing her lips softly, "I love you...forever." She laid her head on his chest, smiling as she counted the quick beats of his heart. "One...Two...Three...Four...Five..."

Troy chuckled, "what are you doing?" "Shh," Gabriella giggled, "I'm counting your heart beats.." "Why?" he whispers, stroking her hair softly. She lifts her head and moves so she is laying on top of him. "Because...my heart is beating just as fast...so, I'm making sure it's real-not a dream."

Troy smiled grabbing her arm gently and rolling back ontop of her and kissing her hard. he pulled away breathlessly and leaned his forehead on hers, "Listen, I'm not trying to scare you, but I need you to be careful when it comes to the west high knights.."

Gabriella's eyes went wide, "W-what do you mean be careful?" Troy sighed, "I mean that...look this rival between us, it's pretty bad, so their going to try anything to damage the team, and that includes anything that's mine..."

"You mean they wanna use me to get to you?" "Or to hurt you to get to me..I can't let anything happen to you, so just be careful, don't go on their part of town or anything...at least not alone." Gabriella looked at him, "Troy..I'll be fine, don't worry."

He smiled leaning his forehead against hers, "I..I just can't picture not having you with me." Gabriella smiled warmly, "I..I can't either, I love you.. and don't worry, I'll be careful, I promise." he smiled, "That's all I want, is for you to be safe." "I feel safe in your arms." he kissed her passionately, then his phone vibrated that was in his jeans.

She smiled, "you should get that." Troy nodded rolling off of her and taking his phone out of the pocket, "Hello." "Dude, are you alone? I need to talk to you, it's important, it's about gabi." Troy looked at Gabriella, slipping on his jeans, "Brie, I'll be right back." she nodded laying down on the pillow, and Troy walked out into the hall.

"What's up?" "Dude, after the game, Kendall and I walked into the gym after everyone left, and we saw Blake and Aaron shooting hoops, they walked over to us and told us that if they see Gabriella alone.. their going to beat her up pretty bad." Troy growled, "Those bastards-" "Dude, we have to make sure she's not alone ever..."

He walked back into the room, "Yeah i know..." Troy said into the phone, Gabriella sat up, holding the blanket around her to cover her breasts and...well, the rest of her naked body. "Troy.." she whispered,

He holds up a hand. "Chad, I don't care, those knights are dead if they come anywhere near her-I swear it ...they hurt her, I will hurt them."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip, reaching over the bed and slipping on his east high wildcat hoodie. she then crawled to the end of the bed were he was sitting down at. she sat on her knees and looked at him. "Troy, if you beat them up you can get expelled-" "I don't care.. Gabriella is more important."

Gabriella held his hand, "Troy." he kissed her forehead, and wrapped an arm around her, "I'll talk to you later Chad. bye." he hung up the phone and rubbed his forehead. Gabriella stood up, and took both his hands, "Troy, your worrying too much about this.. I promise, I'm fine.. "

Troy sighed, "I know that...I trust you." "But?" Gabriella asks, Troy pulls her on his lap, wrapping an arm around her waist. "It's the knights that I don't trust." She sighed, "Well I don't blame you...I-" "What?" Troy asked, she sighed, "during the game, while you were playing...the knight-Blake-he was...staring at me. Like, he was studying me or something-" "I'll kill him." Troy said, moving her gently as he stood up; Gabriella grabbed his arm, "Troy-" "I'm going to protect you Gabriella."

Gabriella grabbed his arm, and pulled him towards her and wrapped her arms around him. "Troy...I know you want to protect me-" "I am going to protect you. no one is going to miss with you brie." Gabriella smiled, "Listen, I'll be careful.. I don't want you expelled or kicked off the team because of me, or because of getting into a fight with the west high knights."

"But Brie-" she put her finger to his lips, "No buts.." she giggled, "I love you." she kissed his lips, "I'm going to go check on cory and shawn then makes something to eat then go to bed." she cupped her hand to the side of his face and stroked his hair, "You going to be okay?" she asked.

Troy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yeah... I am." Gabriella sighed, hugging him tight to her and kissing his cheek. "Troy...please, I'm-I'm not worth a fight." He looked at her, "Brie-" "No." she argued, "I'm not worth it...please." He sighed, "Okay..I won't fight.." Gabriella smiled, "thank you." "You go check on Cory and Shawn.."

Gabriella nodded, "yeah..I'm doing that. See you down?" "yeah...soon." Gabriella nodded, walking out the door and downstairs. Troy waited until she was out of sight, then he picked up his phone and called Chad. "Chad...?" He looked from the bedroom door to the his window. "I'm coming, and...Blake is going to wind up in the hospital."

Troy climbed through the window and carefully climbing down the rose bush and jumping off of it and running down the street towards the west high park.


	5. Chapter 5

When he got there, he went over to chad who had just pulled up, "So you for sure their hanging out here?" Troy nodded, "I am sure, they come here every night and hang out." there was a voice that spoke behind him, "Looking for me Bolton?"

Troy growled as he turned to face Blake, "Blake, I'm going to kill-" "Kill me? that's going to be a shame when your girlfriend will have to suffer from the rest of the west high knights after you do that-" "Don't fucking touch her! leave her alone!" Blake chuckled, "I'll leave her alone Bolton, after I fuck her."

"You touch her, I swear, you're a dead man!" Troy yelled, pouncing at Blake, but Chad got between the two. Blake laughed, "Yes Bolton, have your not so hot second fight your battles for you." "Chad, let me-" "Troy...come on..he's not worth it."

Troy pushed Chad away so hard that he fell to the ground, that's when he pounced on Blake so fast that he didn't see Blake pull out a short and sharp silver blade. "Bastard!" Troy yelled, "you touch her! I'll kill you! I swear it!" Blake laughed sadistically, "Yeah? Kind of hard to kill me when you're the one with a knife in your gut.."

Blake tried to stab him in the stomach but Troy kicked him so the knife dropped on the ground. "Stay away from her Blake...I mean it." Blake doved over holding his stomach. Chad pulled Troy by the shoulder, "Come on dude, let's go." Troy nodded and followed Chad back to the truck.

****Run****

Troy opened the front door, and shutting the door behind him. as soon as he turned around he came face to face with Gabriella. he jumped, "Brie..what are you-" "Where were you?" she crossed her arms. Troy shrugged, "Out."

She shook her head, "No, you went and fought Blake? didn't you?" Troy sighed walking passed her, "Brie, it's okay-" "No it's not! Troy!" she pulled him back, "Troy I love you...I don't want you to get hurt.. you broke a promise to me..."

Troy looked at her biting his lip, the sighing and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Your right... I'm sorry, I broke a promise, and I..I hurt you." Gabriella shook her head, "You didn't hurt me.. you just-" "You can't trust me anymore?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No..I'm just, dissapointed.." Troy sighed, "Can I do anything to make it up to you?" Gabriella looked into his eyes, then down at her feet, "I don't think you can Troy..." she pulled away from him, "Goodnight.." she whispered and turned around and walked up the stairs.

He sighed, watching her disappear upstairs. She'll come around, he told himself. Just give her space. He runs a hand through his hair and walks into the kitchen, there he see's Shawn and Cory through the sliding glass door, playing outside; its late, yes, but...a couple of nightowls love the dark.

He smiles, then turns into the kitchen to go to the fridge; subconsciously, he rubs his stomach in a motion of hunger but when he felt ...a wet stickiness, he pulls it away and stares at it. "What?" he whispers, lifting his shirt and seeing a cut in his skin.

it isn't deep, but deep enough to cause him to bleed some. "How did-" Blake. Troy closed his eyes, suddenly feeling nauseous instead of hungry. He had to cover this up and not let Gabriella see it. Ever.

Gabriella sat on her bed and leaned back on the pillow. she couldn't belive Troy broke his promise to her. she did still trust him though. I mean she gave him everything, her heart and soul, her virginity. she loved him. she sighed walking out of her room and walking to his door and knocking.

Troy looked at the door, and quickly slipped on his shirt, "umm come in." Gabriella walked in, "Troy..I..I can't stand not talking to you." he smiled, "I can't either." she smiled hugging him tightly, cupping her hands behind his neck, and kissing his oh so passionately.

She leaned her forehead on his, "I'm sorry that I broke a promise-" she smiled, "It's okay.. I still love you... and I'm glad that we did what we did... and I don't regret anything with you..your my first true love."

He fights a wince as Gabriella squeezes him in a hug, he hugs her back tightly, "I love you Brie," he says as he kisses the top of her head. She smiles into his chest, looking up at him as she rests her chin on his chest. "I love you too." For awhile, they stood like that, staring into each others eyes.

Their faces getting closer and closer together, their lips almost meet ...and then the front door slams open and they hear Bethany Bolton's voice ring from where they are. "Troy! I'm home! Sorry I'm so late!"

Troy and Gabriella jumped apart, Gabriella smiled warmly, "I umm..I'm going to go to sleep." she pecked his lips, "Goodnight." he smiled, "Goodnight brie." he watched her go back into her room, and shut the door. he sighed shutting the door and plopping gently on the bed.

****Run****

The next morning, Troy had made his way downstairs. his stomach was hurting really bad but the bleeding had stopped. he walked into the ktichen to find his mother, shawn and cory eating. Where was Gabriella? he blinked a few times, "mom. wheres Gabriella?"

His mother looked at him, "Oh sweetie, she went to work." Troy sighed of relief, "Okay.." he took out his phone, and dialed her number and called her. she picked up at the first ring, "Hey wildcat." he chuckled, "Hey Brie, what's up?" she sighed, "Working. I'll be back in a few hours.."

Gabriella was cleaning the counter until she noticed Blake had walked in. she froze, she was the only one in the store. she paniced. "Brie, what's a matter?" Gabriella bit her lip, "umm Troy I..I have to call you back..back... love you bye." and she hung up quickly.

Gabriella looks down at the counter, making small circles with the rag. "Well," she hear's Blake say, "if it isn't Troy Bolton's ho." she bites her lip, not responding to him. He chuckles, picking up a packet of sugar and just rolling and flipping it through his fingers. "So..." he says, "what do you see in him? Why don't want to be with a real man? He's just an ass who'll leave you." She snaps her head up, glaring, "don't talk about Troy like that!" He laughs, ripping the packet of sugar open.

"You think he loves you-" "He does!" he snorts, "yeah...right, well...he won't be in your life very long Gabriella-I'm sure he's told you what the 'family business' is?" Gabriella stayed stilent. No he didn't. Blake smirks, "Ask him. I dare you; oh and...when he leaves; I'll be right here."

Gabriella bit her lip looking at him, and crossing her arms, "H-How do you know the family buisness?" Blake smirked leaning over the counter, "Well, we used to be best friends.. in middle school, and he hasen't told you his little secret."

Gabriella looked at him, "Troy's a good guy blake.. he isn't hiding nothing from me." He grabbed her wrist and pushed her on the counter and crawled ontop of her. "Let's get one thing straight, Troy isn't perfect, you wanna know what the family buisness is Gabi, you wanna know?"

Gabriella bit her bottom lip, he smirked, "After High School, his going to leave you, his going to join the army, his going to be a marine." Gabriella's eyes went wide, "N-No..you're lying Blake, get off me-" "It's true-" she pushed him off of her, and pushed him back, "You..You are just jealous of him! Troy wouldn't do that to me! he loves me!" she yelled.

"Fine." Blake growled, squeezing her shoulders harder. "but...if your so sure, then ask him yourself-I warned you, you don't want to listen? You want to be stupid? It's all you. But Troy's only yours for sometime...not forever. Get over it." Slap! Blake's head snaps to the left, Gabriella's chest rising and falling heavily.

Blake sucks in a breath and turns his head slowly too look at her, "to hell with you..." he whispers, Gabriella has fire in her eyes, "Blake, Troy is more of a man than you'll ever be. And I'm more of a woman than you'll ever get.."

Blake's blood boiled, he stared at her like a snake, cold and hate. he slapped her across the face that would for sure leave a red hand print. Gabriella held her cheek, and glared at him. he pushed her against the shelf. "Let's get another thing straight montez! nobody will want you, nobody will ever love you like I would! but you lost your chance."

Gabriella looked at him, "Get off me Blake!" they hear a car door slam, their heads snap to Troy's car pulling up, and him getting out. Blake turned to her, "Just ask him." and he turned and walked out of the other door.

Gabriella watched him go out the back way. she walked towards the door opening it for Troy. "Brie I-" he looked at her face to see that it had revealed a red hand print. he cupped her cheek gently, "Oh Brie..what..what happened-" "Blake was here!" she glared at him. he bit his lip, "I'll kill him-" she shook her head, "No! I want the truth now Troy! why have you been lying to me!"

"I haven't been-" "Yes you have-" "No I haven't-" "You lied to me about the family buisness? really? your leaving me to..to join the army? when were you planning on telling me Troy! really!" she yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Who told you that?" he asks her, Gabriella sniffles, "It's..so it's true then?" she turns to go behind the counter and finish wiping it down, Troy grabs her shoulders. "Brie, I just...I was going to tell you." She doesn't respond, she only wriggles loose and walks behind the counter; grabbing the rag and making circles on the surface.

"I was." Troy said, leaning on the granite surface. "Brie, believe me-" "Why should I?!" She yells, looking up at him with fire in her eyes. "What else have you not shared with me? Huh?" "Brie-" Gabriella shakes her head, "I don't want to hear it." "Will you let me finish-" "No! Just...go away!" she turns away from him, cleaning the rag and then moving to the napkin dispensers.

Troy sighed, "Just listen to me. Please." he begged, Gabriella shakes her head. "I have nothing to say to you..I'm not talking. Go home." Those were her words that stung Troy to the core. "Brie..." his voice cracked, "please just...let me explain-" she snaps her head to him, "I don't want hear it. I don't want to hear anymore lies! I don't want anymore secrets! I've...you just leave me alone!"

She stabbed her finger into Troy's chest; the jabbing pain goes from his chest to his stomach, he fights a wince. Why does his stomach hurt so bad? Blake is watching from the back, making his way to where they are slowly. "I am through with you Troy Bolton! I can't be with anyone whose not completely honest!" "Brie-" "Hey, you heard her Bolton.." Blake said, coming between them. Troy glared at him, "Stay out of this-" "Lying to her like that? That's a disgraceful way to treat your girlfriend. Tsk. Tsk." Blake drapes an arm over Gabriella's shoulders; she moves out of the way.

Troy makes his hands into fists, "Go away, Blake." "No." Blake said, stepping in front of her. "She said leave her alone...this can be filed for harrassment." Troy looks over his shoulder, "Brie, please let me explain." "You want to explain? Explain why you have a bruise on your stomach when I get done hitting it.."

Pow! Blake's fist collides with Troy's stomach; causing Troy to not only double over but fall to his knees in excruiating pain, when Blake kicks him, that's all it takes for Troy to fall to his side and his breathing to became slow and laboured.

Gabriella turned around, "Blake get off of him!" "Why do you care?" she pulled him away, "leave him alone!-" he slapped her across the face, "Bitch!" he grabbed her by the neck, and pushed her up against the wall, "I've waited for this moment to beat the shit out of him, and now I get my chance, and no one, not even a whore like you is going to take that chance away from me."

Gabriella gasped for air as he tightened his grip on her. she tried to get free from his grasp, but was no use. her eyes closed slowly, and she fell to the floor passed out.

****Run****

It seemed like forever, but when Gabriella woke up she was in the bed in the guest room at Troy's house. How'd she get here? The squeaking of the hinges on the door made her look, "Oh," says a voice, "you awake.." she smiles, sitting up and leaning against the pillows.

"Mrs Bolton-" "Bethany..." Gabriella smiles, "Bethany, how'd I get here?" "Well, I just got a call from the diner saying to pick you up-this is a small town sweetie." Gabriella bites her lip, "where's Troy? How is-" "Troy's...well, he's in the hospital."

She jumped, bolting right up, "WHAT?!" Bethany made Gabriella lean back down, "you need to rest, Troy's fine...he just has an infection-" "I need to see him." "No," Bethany said, shaking her head. "You need to rest."

Gabriella bit her lip, and sighed, "When.. When is he coming home?" Bethany smiled, "He should be back home in a couple days sweetie." Gabriella nodded, "Mrs Bolton.. I need you to tell Troy something for me." "Well honey, can't you tell him?" she shook her head, "No.. I need you to tell him."

Bethany nodded, "Of course dear." Gabriella took a deep breath, "Tell him that I love him..but I have to let him go right now...I can't be with him when his going to leave me.. I can't bare it... tell him I'm sorry.." Bethany nodded, "Well of course deary, I will tell him that, but it's a shame that you two are breaking up, you're the only girl that he loves."

Gabriella sighed, "His the one guy I love..." she sighed looking down at her hands, "But I can't see him anymore... I can't bare him leaving me.." Bethany nodded, "I'm sorry sweetie." Gabriella nodded, "It's...It's fine...I'm going to tell Cory that were going back, and I'll pack my things."

After packing her things, and loading it in the car, Gabriella shut the trunk, and Cory was saying goodbye to shawn, and Gabriella hugged Bethany, "Take care of yourself sweetie."

Gabriella smiled warmly, "Thank you...and tell troy that I love him.. don't forget that please." Bethany nodded, "I promise.." Bethany kissed her forehead, and Gabriella smiled pulling away and her and cory got into the car, and drove back to the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

2 days later. Troy was released from the hospital. His mother and him were riding back to the house in the car, with shawn sitting in the back. "So, tonight, I'm making steak with the side of Macaroni and cheese, your favorite Troy." she smiled at him. Shawn cheered, "Yes! I love Macaroni and cheese." Troy frowned, "Mom, she's not there is she?"

Bethany sighed looking at shawn. Shawn bit his lip. Bethany looked at him, "Troy.. she isn't... she left back to the apartment with Cory.. she told me that.. she loved you, but she can't be with you right now... cause she can't bare you leaving her in a few months.."

Troy bit his lip, "S-So...she said it was over between us?" Bethany sighed, "Troy.. baby boy, I am so sorry-" "It's okay..I don't wanna talk about it." he turned to the window. his mother sighed turning her attention back onto the road.

****Run****

The next day was Tuesday. Troy walked down the halls with Chad. "So, you and Gabriella are really over? huh?" he asked as Troy was at his locker throwing books into it. "Yeah.. I..I don't know...I don't want it to be over." Chad sighed, "Dude, I'm sorry..I really am, but you can't let this eat you alive.."

He looked at Chad and then he saw Gabriella walking down the stairs with Sharpay. "She looks beautiful today." he murmured. "Dude snap out of it." as Gabriella walked by, their eyes locked, and they just stared at each other, then Gabriella looked away and talked with Sharpay.

"Helllooo..." Chad said, waving a hand in front of Troy's face as he watched his best friend watch the girl he loved walk away."Troy..earth to Bolton...hey, can I have your iPod?" Troy snapped out of it, "No chance in hell." "Hey, that got you back out of your stupor right?" "Stupor?" Chad shrugged, "eh, it's an English vocabulary word."

Troy sighed, "I just...I love her Chad." "I know, bro, I know...but give her her space. You are going to marines in a few months; after High School-" "yeah, don't remind me." Troy said, walking away from the lockers toward his class room. Chad caught up with him.

"On a lighter note...when I asked if I could have your iPod, I wasn't talking about what chances in hell I had of getting it, I meant what chances on Earth do I have?"

Troy rolled his eyes and walked into class and saw Gabriella. she was sitting in the seat that she sat since her first day. between him and chad. He sighed taking a seat infront of her. she just looked down at her hands.

Then Mrs Darbus came over to Gabriella, "Gabriella, may I speak with you?" Gabriella gulped but nodded, "Yes Mrs Darbus." Mrs Darbus sighed, "Gabriella I'm very very concerned for you, your grades are slipping, you have a D in my english class."

Gabriella sighed, "Mrs Darbus, I'm really sorry, but my brother his been having problems at school and..and I've been working, and-" "No exscuses, I want the essay written by tomorrow." Gabriella nodded, "Okay." she whispered.

She walked back to her desk, sitting down and looking straight ahead. Troy felt her eyes, but knew she wasn't really staring at him. "Okay class," Mrs Darbus said, "today we start an exciting unit in this class..." silence.

"Macbeth!" The students all groan, Mrs Darbus rolls her eyes, "Oh please, Shakespeare is culture; something you all need to learn-" more groans. "Oh...shut up." the teacher mutters.

Troy looked over his shoulder, Gabriella ran a hand through her hair and bit her lip. He looked to Chad, "talk ..to...her.." he mouthed, Troy shook his head, "not..yet..." Chad rolls his eyes, moves his lips to mouth something else, but Mrs Darbus scowls and clears her throat;

Everyone looks up. "Something you and Mr Danforth would like to share, Mr Bolton?" Troy smiles nervously and coughs twice into his hand. "uhm..no ma'am." "Then pay attention." Troy sighed leaning back in his seat. The Brunette beauty behind him never leaving his mind.

The bell rang after 50 minutes. The students rushed out into the hallway. Chad caught up with Troy, "Yo, dude, wait up." Troy turned to him, "Yeah." "dude read this text from Kendall, it's bad dude, really bad." Troy grabbed the phone from Chad and read the text message,_ Blake and the West High Knights are on our property. Blake wants to talk to Troy. _Troy bit his lip, he growled, "that son of a- his the one that caused me and Brie to break up in the first place."

Chad sighed, "are you giong to go talk to him." Troy just ignored him and made his way by chad and walked outside of the front of East high where Kendall and some other players on the East High Basketball Team were talking with the West High Knights.

Troy pulled Kendall back and stood infront of Kendall facing Blake. "What in the hell do you want now blake? to make my life more misrable? well it worked, cause without her, my life fucking sucks."

Blake chuckled, "Hey Bolton, I just wanted to know, are you and Gabriella completely over, cause I mean she's pretty hot." then the other West High captain came into the conversation, "Yeah, we're did you get that pretty thing?" Blake chuckled, "Cause I would sure love to ask her out."

"You don't fucking touch her!" Troy yelled, jumping and reaching for Blake's throat but Kendall held him back tightly. Blake laughed, looking at Kendall, "that's right, keep the rabid dog on the chain...don't want anyone else getting bitten." Troy tried to shake Kendall loose, "I will fucking kill you!" He yelled, "Don't ever go near her! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Blake chuckled, "I don't think that's your choice anymore if I can be near her or not." "You mother-" Blake walked closer, interupting him, "See, you two are like, you know, how do I put this gently... not together anymore good for you? so she's on the market, and she's hot, so it's a great thing for me."

Troy tried to attack him but Kendall and Chad held him back, "Let me go guys!" Chad shook his head, "No! his not worth it..I'm not letting you waste a few punches over him."

Blake laughed, "Well Bolton, it was nice talking to you, but we have to get going.. but if you don't mind, do you mind giving me Gabriella's number?" the rest of the west high knights laughed as their leader lead the way out of the East High courtyard.

****Run****

Chad ran down the halls, running towards the hall were Troy's locker was located. he jumped on him, and pushed him against the locker, "Dude! Guess what!" Troy rolled his eyes, "what chad?" Chad grabbed his shoulders bringing him down the other hall were Gabriella's locker was located, "I Think Gabriella's got a new boyfriend?"

Troy tried to look at her locker, but chad stopped him, "Don't look, Don't look." "How am I suppose to see-" "Just don't make eye contact, but look pass me and tell me what you see, are they a couple or just 'friends'" Troy looked over Chad's shoulder to see Gabriella giggling with a smile on her face, and the dude smiling at her making her laugh.

Troy sighed, "She looks so beautiful-" "I don't care about that, do you think their dating or not?" Troy looked at him, "I really really hope not..I love her so much.." he sighed, "I miss her chad..so much...I miss having her in my arms."

Chad sighed, "It's going to be okay buddy.. she broke your heart.. maybe you should move on, I'm just saying cause it looks like she has a new guy now.. so maybe you should get a new girlfriend.."

Troy glared at him, "move on?" Chad swallowed, "yeah.. well, if they aredating-" "They aren't" Chad sighed, "How do you know-" "I JUST DO!" Troy yelled, causing everyone to look at him and his curly haired friend.

Chad chuckles nervously, "Uhm..Troy lets go to the gym okay?" Feeling the stress and anger rolling off him in waves, he nods and grits his teeth. Allowing Chad to drag him to the gym.

In Art class, Troy was sitting in the back with Kendall as they were drawling. Troy's eyes looked over at Gabriella and the guy named Kasey she was hanging around with recently. he was whispering in her ear, she was giggling, and smiling.

Kendall looked at Troy, "Dude, just grow a pair of balls, and go over there and get her back, and don't take no for an answer." Troy sighed, "She won't take me back.. I know she won't..I hurt her.. and I..I do deserve this pain."

"Do you really wanna risk losing her to that guy? cause if you don't do anything, his going to be the one making love to her every night." Troy looked back at Gabriella and Kasey, and saw Gabriella's hand going through the back of his hair, and ruffling it up.

Troy sighed, setting down his paint brush and walking over to Gabriella, he heard parts of the conversation, "I mean it, Kasey, it doesn't look like a dog!" She was erupting with giggles, Kasey laughs, "It's a dog!" "No it's not! It looks like a tree with a tail!" "Oh, so you admit, it has a tail!"

Gabriella giggled "It's a tree.,.." Kasey shook his head, "Whatever you say, but it's a dog." "What ever Kase." Troy halted, Kase? She has a nickname for him? Really? Crap! It's worse than he thought...he's losing her..

Unless,"Hey ..Brie." He says, coming to her side and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Hey...Troy." He looks at Kasey, "What's up man?" "Nothing." Kasey says, dipping the paintbrush in paint and running it down the canvas.

Gabriella smiled at Kasey, "Kase, I think tree's are a darker brown then that." she giggled, he smirked at her, "I told you it's a dog." she shook her head, "nope." she said popping the 'p'.

Troy sighed, "Hey, umm.. Gabriella what are you painting?" he took a stool, putting it between Gabriella and Kasey. Gabriella looked at him, "umm a vase of flowers..." she said pointing to the finish painting infront of her.

Kasey looks over Troy's shoulder at Gabriella's painting, "Hm...I don't see it." Gabriella gasped, her eyes smiling. "You are so mean." Kasey laughed, Troy looked at her painting, "I like the rose in the middle."

Gabriella looks at him, "Troy...that's not a rose, that's a daisy." Troy blinked and then looked at her, "it looks like a rose." Kasey cleared his throat, "Gabs, I'm going to get some clean water." Gabriella nodded, "Hey can you get me some?" "Sure.." "Thanks Kase."

Troy watched him get up and leave and then he looked at Gabriella, crossing his arms looking at her. she looked back at him, he just smiled, she raised a brow, "umm so how are you?" he sighed, "I've been better... but it looks like you've moved on pretty fast."

"Exscuse me?" she said. he sighed, "Let's cut the bullshit.. you're dating Kasey aren't you?" Gabriella's eyes went wide, "Troy, Kasey is my friend-" "Boyfriend-" "No, My friend.. Troy his-" "I don't care..." she sighed looking away and getting up and putting up her paintbrush, "Look Troy, We're broken up, I'm aloud to see other people."

Troy narrowed his eyes, scoffing, "Gabriella...come on, face it, you miss me-" "Troy, I think you need to lay down." "No, I'm fine. I'm worried for you." "Me?" She asked incredulously, raising her brows. Troy leans against his stool. "Yeah, it's not healthy after a break up to move on so fast-" "First off, shut up just shut up and second-"

At that exact moment, Kasey showed up with the water, setting them down on the table, "here's your water Gabriella." And that's when the idea came to her, if Troy's jealous, hell, she'll make him so green he'll be a sour patch kid! "I can date and kiss whoever I want!" Shoving Troy out of the way, she grabbed Kasey by the shoulders and planting her lips on his.

The twist in Troy's gut was...well put it this way, he couldn't even ATTEMPT to speak as he watched the sight of her kissing ...Kasey. Damn him. Turning quickly on his foot, Troy walked back to his stool, picking up his backpack and marching from the class room.

Gabriella pulled away from Kasey, seeing Troy is gone. "What was that about?" Kasey asked breathlessly, she sighed, turning toward her canvas, "I'll tell you later.." "Gabs-" "Later, kase."


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella walked into the apartment were Cory was already home. "Hi sis." he was chopping down on some cereal. Gabriella sighed, "I..I just don't know anymore Cor...can I admit something to you?" Cory nodded, she sighed, "I miss Troy...I love him so much, and I wanna be with him."

Cory bit his lip, "What's stopping you?" Gabriella sighed, "I..I don't really know anymore cory.. I hated that he lied to me about the family buisness...I don't know If I can trust him.." Cory sighed, "sis-"

There was a knock on the door. Gabriella sighed, "I'll get it.. be right back." she slipped off the stool going to the door.

She opened the door, then her eyes went wide, "Hi baby girl." Her father stood at the door step. she screamed trying to shut the door. Cory jumped off the seat and coming over, "Gabs-"

Gabriella shook her head, "Go to Troy's house, get Troy or his mother and have them call the cops.." "But Gabs-" "Now Cory! Now!" Cory nodded running out of back door and running down the street. Troy's house wasen't far so he could get there soon.

Gabriella tried to keep the door closed but her father was strong of course, and pushed the door forward, making her fly across the room and landing on the floor. she looked up and he smirked, "What did daddy tell his little girl about running away from home." he slipped out a knife.

Gabriella's eyes went wide, "N-No!" she got up but he grabbed her ankle, "No!" she screamed and whimpered. he smirked putting the knife in his pocket and picking her up by the hair and pushed her against the wall. She screamed bloody murder.

Cory ran up the front porch to Troy's house knocking on the door. Shawn opened the door, "hey dude-" "shawn, is your mom home?" Shawn nodded, "Yeah." Cory pushed passed him to find Troy and his mother at the kitchen table.

Bethany looked at Cory, "Hi sweetie-" Cory shook his head, tears running down his cheeks, "Bethany.. you...you got to help please!" Troy looked at him, "Cor..wheres Gabriella?" Cory cried, "My dad..he came back.. his..his got her, his going to hurt her.. you got to help her please!"

Troy's eyes went wide, and before anyone could say anything, Troy was out of the house already running towards Gabriella's house.

Gabriella was sliding on the floor, trying to reach for the phone. her father had beaten her up against the wall. he grabbed her by the arm and grabbed the knife out of his pocket and stabbed her wrist. "ahh!" she screamed.

He smirked, "Now, remember what I always said would happen if you ran away from home." she whimpered, he smirked, "I'd kill you." before he could stab her, he heard Troy's voice coming through on the porch. "Brie!" Her father pushed her against the wall, "I'll be back, this isn't over." he dropped her and he ran towards the back door. Gabriella slid on the wall and held her wrist.

Troy pushed opened the door cause her father had locked it. he looked over at her, "Brie!" he came over to her, she held her wrist tightly, blood trickling down her arm, "He..he was here.. and and.. he..he.. I.." she was having a panic attack, she couldn't breath, she couldn't speak, tears rolling down her cheeks, "My...My brother..Is..is he okay..is..Is. he okay.."

"Sh," Troy whispered, sitting next to her, "Sh..it's okay..it'll be okay-" She shook her head, "no.." she muttered so softly that it was like she hadn't spoken a work. "No," she muttered louder.

Troy looked at her, she sniffled. "It..it won't stop. He won't stop." "Brie what are you-" She held her wrist tighter, "I want you to take care of Cory Troy...he-he's safe with you...but...my dad, I have to go back. I have to..."

Troy shook his head, "No! you're not going back to that bastard! no! I won't let that happen to you or cory!" he helped her up, "Come on, I'll take you to the hospital to get that looked at." Gabriella shook her head, "No..I..I need cory safe-" "and he will be..come on." he held her up, wrapping an arm around her her, and helping her outside.

His mother pulled up, jumping out with Shawn and Cory. "Oh my god! sweetie are you okay!" Bethany came over to Gabriella and looked at her wrist. "Come on, I'll get you to the hospital.." Gabriella sniffled, trying to stop the blood from flowing from her wrist.

****Run****

Gabriella sat on the doctor's bed, Bethany, Troy, Shawn, and Cory sitting around the room as the doctor bandaged up her wrist. "Well Gabriella, you don't need stitches...which is good.." Gabriella nodded, "That's great.." she sniffled. The doctor sighed, "But I do wanna talk to you about your weight."

Gabriella bit her lip, "what do you mean, my weight is just fine-" "Gabriella you weigh only 80 pounds." Bethany and Troy both looked at her shocked, and Bethany gasped, "Oh dear." Gabriella sighed, "I..I just I've been under a lot of pressure, and haven't had time to eat-" "Well you need to start now Gabriella, cause this could go into Anorexia which could kill you."

The doctor looked at Bethany, "I'll get the paperwork and she can go home.." Bethany nodded, "thank you doctor." The doctor nodded leaving the room. Bethany stood beside Gabriella, "Honey, Why won't I cook you a big meal, and you can have some rest afterwards."

Gabriella bit her lip, then Troy came over, "Please Brie.. you have to eat-" Gabriella shook her head, "I..I can't.. I have algebra homework, I have a book report due, I have to take care of cory.."

Cory came over to her, "Sissy please..please eat something.. I lost mom, I don't wanna lose you too." Gabriella smiled, hugging him, "You'll never lose me.. I love you." cory smiled, "So you'll eat?" Gabriella smiled looking at Bethany, "Is Spaghetti too much?"

Gabriella smiled a small smile, "Uhm...yeah that sounds good." Troy grabbed her hand, "and the dog will be outside-so you don't feed her your table scraps." Cory looked at Gabriella, "I don't want to lose you.." Gabriella squeezed his hand, "You'll never lose me I swear it.."

****Run****

After a few hours, Gabriella had ate spaghetti and then they all ordered a pizza and watched movies like before they moved out. Gabriella was sitting on the couch finishing her book report on Catching Fire. Troy sat across from her on the other couch watching her.

Gabriella looked up at him, and closed the book, and scooting it off her lap, "I'm going to go upstairs..." she got up and walked out of the living room. Troy watched her ass move left to right and he exscused himself from the living room.

As soon as he was upstairs she was coming out of the looked at her, "Brie..can we talk." Gabriella looked away from him, "I don't know if I can handle that." he came over to her, "We do need to talk.." Gabriella looked at him, "I..I don't know...if I can trust you anymore troy... keeping that a secret from me.."

Troy sighed, "I am so so sorry you found out the way you did.. I was honestly going to tell you.. when the time was right.." Gabriella shook her head, "I can't be with you Troy...I just can't.." "Why?"

"Cause...I.." she looked into his eyes, "I can't keep sitting here like a fool! waiting for you to come back to me...I can't have someone leave me anymore Troy...I can't...I love you, but..I can't do that!" tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Is this because you lost your mom?" Gabriella bit her lip, "No it's...it's just-" "Gabriella," Troy said, whispering his words, he grabbed her hands gently. "Tell me, please...be honest."

She sniffled, "I just..." she shook her head, "I can't wait for you to come back; cause what if you never do? I can't sit around forever..I have to take care of Cory and-and...and...and.." her words got caught in her throat, Troy wrapped his arms around her. "Hey...hey...calm down, it's fine. Everything's fine.."

Gabriella shook her head, "No..It's not fine.. I can't-" he sighed, "Brie, I'm not taking the job." she raised a brow, "what?" he nodded, "I..I don't wanna lose you either.." she placed her hands on his chest, 'But..But you can't...it's the family tradition.. the family buisness.."

Troy bit his lip, "Brie..I care about you..and only you...If I go to that war knowing your not mine, I'm better off dead."

Gabriella had tears rolling down her cheeks cause of his words, "Troy." he smiled, "I love you." she sniffled, "I love you too." she hugged him tightly. he held her close to him, and she pulled away holding onto his arms, "And about Kasey-" "Dump him-" "Troy his gay."

"He's..he's what?" Gabriella sighed, "I tried to tell you in art class when you went all...jealous and grr-grrr.." Troy blinked twice, "so ...Kasey's gay?" "Yes, and...I was trying to help him get the attention of Ryan..Evans; he's had a crush on him forever." "Well...uh," Troy scratched the back of his neck, "I feel..like-"

"-an ass?" Gabriella finished, Troy looked at her; "Yeah...that's it." She lightly shrugs her shoulders. "That's what you get when you assume things. Cause certainly feel an ass when YOU made me kiss him. Yes, YOU did that." "Oh really?" Troy insinuated, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her nearer to him. "I made you kiss Kasey?" "Hmm..hmm."

He smiled, "And how exactly did I do that?" she giggled, "Well, you thought me and him were together, and you wouldn't shut up so I could tell you we weren't, so I kissed him to shut you up and to also make you have a reason to be jealous." he chuckled, "Well you hurt me."

Gabriella frowned, "I'm sorry." he smiled, "I'd sure like to kiss you right now." she smiled, "Who's stopping you?" he pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled away leaning her forehead on his. "Can I ask you something though?" he nodded, "yeah." "what happened between you and blake? he said you two were best friends before...what changed?"

Troy sighed, running a hand through his hair and scratching the back of his neck. "Brie, I don't think that you want to hear that story..." Gabriella looked at him intently, sitting on the bed and patting the spot next to her to indicate to Troy 'sit down with me, I'm hearing it'. He sighed, sitting down on the bed, "we were 14, me and him...and we just got curious.." "what?"

"Well, me and him were always getting into trouble..I guess you could say I panicked-" "What happened Troy?" He looked at her, sighing, "we were 14, we just wanted to try it; cigarettes and beer...well, apparently, we weren't supposed to do it there in front of the 7/11, cause someone called the cops and...I panicked. Blake got taken to the station, I got let off easy."

Gabriella looked at him,"I...I didn't know.." Troy sighed, "I..we were just kids.. I didn't know any better, and plus he pressured me into it." they layed back on the bed, Troy crawled ontop of her. Gabriella played with his hair, "It's normal..being pressured.."

He sighed, "Yeah, I know.. but I didn't mean for him to get in trouble..I just..I didn't wanna get in trouble..I was a stupid kid to even try that stuff." Gabriella bit her lip, "You don't do it now do you?" he shook his head, "No..I'm goood..I don't smoke or drink.."

Gabriella smiled, "That's good..cause, I don't think I would be able to leave you again if you got drunk and hurt me like my dad does when he drinks...It would be so hard to leave you.."

"I would never"-peck-"hurt you." He leaned his forehead on hers, she smiled, "Well...I'm glad to hear it." Troy smiled, looking into her eyes and then at her lips. "God," he whispered. She giggled, "what?" He chuckled, "I want to kiss you so bad right now?"

Gabriella smiled, wrapping her arm around his neck, "Who's stopping you?" he smiled capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him, and pecking her lips once more before pulling away, and leaning his forehead on hers, Gabriella giggled, "I've missed you." she whispered. He nodded, "You have no idea how bad I've missed you..." Gabriella sighed, "I wanted so bad to talk to you, it just got so hard.."

Troy nodded, "I understand, but I'm glad your mine again, and that your okay.." Gabriella nodded, "Me too." He smiled, "I Love you so much." Gabriella smiled back, "I love you too.."

He cupped her cheek, and looked into her eyes, "You're scared of something...or someone.. I can see it in your eyes." Gabriella bit her lip, "I..I..I'm scared of what's going to happen to me and Cory...I'm scared of what my dad or blake might do to me.. I'm scared not know what's going to happen.."

Troy shook his head, "Brie, Everything is going to be alright...I promise you that, your dad can't hurt you anymore, and also, Blake will never ever touch you, cause I'll kill him." "Troy-" "I swear Gabriella, his a dead man if he comes near you." Gabriella sighed, "My father is still out there Troy... It's a small city."

Troy leaned his forehead on hers, "then I'll go with you everywhere..my mom will..you and Cory won't be alone." Gabriella bit her lip, "So...your giving up your life...for me?" "If you are to stay safe-" "You can't do that."

Gabriella said, shaking her head. "Brie-" "No...I'm sorry but, you have a life and so does your mom. I won't let you give up your lives just to 'protect' me and Cory. We can take care of ourselves." "He almost killed you, Brie." "I'd rather have him kill me than Cory. Cory's only 11. I'm almost 18."

Troy shook his head, "No! that's not fair to you! you and cory both deserve a better life then this.. you need a normal life where you don't have to hide or run away anymore.." Gabriella shook her head standing up from the bed to walk away, "Don't you understand Troy! I'm not good enough! I'm not strong enough for you or anybody else or myself!"

He grabbed her wrist, "You know what I see." he stood up beside her, cupping her cheek, "I see the most beautiful gorgeous girl I've ever laid my eyes on, who's been mistreated, and deserves the respect she has earned.. this girl is the strongest girl I've ever known, a girl who ran away with her little brother to start a new life to just protect him... that's the strongest person ever."

Gabriella looked at him, she sniffled, "I have to be strong.. for myself and cory, I need to take care of him-" "And you don't need too.. you're almost 18, and your life has just begun...cory is your brother, and you love him, but his not your son.."

Gabriella looked away, "Cory needs a parent Troy!" "And your not it Gabriella...your not his parent, your his big sister... his big sister that loves him, and will do anything for him, but just needs to be a kid right now.." Gabriella looked at him, "I can't stop worrying about him Troy... our mother died, and...and..and our father beats us..."

"Then stay here.." Troy said, "you're safe here! Both of you-" She shook her head, pulling her arm away from him. "I'm sorry, but it's better that I go back instead of him. Please...just take care of him? For me?" "Brie-" "Please...for me?" she repeated, placing her hands on his face. Troy sighed, "This is suicide Gabriella.."

She sighed, kissing his lips softly. "I know it is .." she whispers, "but it's my only option.." "No it's-" "I can't risk anyone else getting hurt. Not Cory. Not your mom. Not Shawn. Not..especially not you." She pecked Troy on the lips again, then she turned around to go into the guest room.

But he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him, giving her a full kiss of passionate fire; she moaned at first, tried to pull away but then something happened and she caved in. Letting him lead her to the bed.

Gabriella let Troy crawl ontop of her, kissing her with more passion then before. his lips traveled down to her collarbone, that led down to low cut of her top, and pressed his lips softly on the top of her breasts.

Gabriella moaned, "Troy..l-listen.. we shouldn't do this..right now." he lifted his head to look at her, "Why not?" She bit her lip, "I mean..we..we just got back together.. you want to do this now?" he nodded, "Yeah." she rolled her eyes, as he kissed up her neck. Gabriella moaned and nibbled on his ear as he did that.

Her fingers raked through his hair, her hands sliding down his shirt from the back and drawing circles with the tips of her nails.

He moaned softly, his hands going to the hem of her shirt and sliding it off and tossing it to the floor. Gabriella slid her hands to the hem of his shirt and under the fabric so she can feel his rippling skin.

He undid her jeans, sliding them off her legs, tossing them somewhere..in the room. She tossed off his shirt, he knawed at her neck with his teeth; knawing, kissing and nbbling at the skin there. She lulled her head back and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Gabriella moaned as Troy's tongue traveled down to her underwear. "Oh Troy..." she moaned, running her hand through his hair. he folded down the sides of of her underwear and letting them fall down her legs and pass her feet.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed her up agains the wall kissing her passionately. Gabriella cupped his cheek kissing him, and her hand traveling down to his jeans and undid his jeans letting him kick them off of him. Gabriella looked into his eyes, "Boxers off now." she spoke breathlessly.

He chuckled, "As you wish." he whispered in her ear. she smiled warmly as he slipped off his boxers and she bit her bottom lip as he stood back up and she placed her hands on his shoulders, "Don't forget protection my handsome boyfriend."

Troy smiled, kissing her passionately, "Of course..." he whispered into the kiss, reaching for a condom and slipping it on effortlessly, Gabriella dug her nails into his back when he slid into her. "Hmm..." she moaned, "That feels...I haven't had this in..weeks." Troy chuckles, "I missed you too.."

Gabriella giggled, bringing his lips closer to his (if that was a possibility) and deepened the kiss with every ounce of passion she had in her, cause she knew deep down, this would be the last; she would have to go back to her father. For Cory's own good; she couldn't risk anyone else getting hurt. If anyone is to get hurt, it's her.

After about an hour, Troy collapsed over her and layed ontop of her, but propped himself over her making sure he didn't crush her. she was gazed off just playing with his dog tag that hung around his neck. Troy chuckled, "what's on your mind beautiful?"

She smiled looking up at him, and pecking his lips, "Thinking about how..how you make me feel." he smiled, "You make me feel amazing brie... I don't know how I lived before I met you." she smiled warmly, "You know I have to go back to my dad, right?"

Troy looked at her, "Brie.. you don't have to-" "Troy I have too, I..I can't risk losing anybody over this.. at all.. I just can't." she wrapped her hand around his neck, and tracing it with her fingertips, then she cupped his cheeks, "I need to be sure that you and my brother are going to be fine-"

"You broke up with me cause you thought I would leave you, but you're leaving me brie.." Gabriella sighed, "Troy, please.. don't get mad at me, I please, please I just don't want anybody to get hurt.."

"I can protect you.." Gabriella shook her head, "I don't want you hurt. I'm sorry.." She made a move to get out of the bed, but Troy held her down gently. "Brie...why not let me go?"

Gabriella smiled, cradling his face with her hands, "You're brave for asking that...but no, this is my fight." Troy sighed, "Can't we let him think your alone?" Gabriella shook her head, "this is my fight Troy, not yours."

He grabbed her hands, kissing them gently and looking at her, "It can be our fight." her heart fluttered looking into his eyes as he placed gentle kisses on her hand. he smiled at her, "You honestly look beautiful." she smiled, "Troy..please, I love you-" "I love you too, and that's why I want to do this for you and cory."

Gabriella sighed, and looked at him, "You promise you can both keep me and him safe? most importantly Cory?" he cupped her cheeks, "Yes. Most importantly both of you." he kissed her forehead, "I love you." she smiled. he smiled, "I love you too."


End file.
